


Love Connection

by Emilyelizabeth10



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilyelizabeth10/pseuds/Emilyelizabeth10
Summary: A story based on the relationship of Christen Press and Tobin Heath. It is all fictional, I don’t know the girls personally, or their relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

“Shit Tobin, we’re going to be so late for the bus” Christen all but screamed when she woke up and checked her phone. Seeing that it was 10am and knowing that the last bus to the airport leaves at 11, she knows they don’t have long to pack the rest of their things and get ready.

Tobin who has been in a blissful sleep after the night of strenuous activity, all but jumped out of bed at Christen’s screaming, thinking her girlfriend was in trouble. Only to find her naked, with purple bruises on her upper torso. Tobin still in a trance from looking at her beautiful girlfriend could only nod at whatever Christen was saying.

“Tobs, babe, TOBIN….are you even listening to me?” Christen said annoyed at the lack of verbal response from her girlfriend.

This shook Tobin straight out of her lust filled trance, “sorry baby, I can’t concentrate when you’re standing their naked” Tobin said, while looking at her girlfriend from head to toe, stopping as their eyes connected. Christen’s eyebrows were raised, and her smirk was firmly in place. “Enjoying the view Tobs?” Christen said.

“You know I am, that’s why you’re still there….naked….just waiting for me to do something” Tobin said seductively. Christen smirked, while walking over to Tobin, stopping just in between her legs, Christen leaned down, her mouth next to Tobin’s ear and said “Get dressed Heath”. And then skipped off to the bathroom, to grab a quick shower before they had to head out.

Tobin groaned and flung herself onto the shared bed. While lying there, Tobin had an idea pop into her head, smirking to herself; she got up and made her way to the bathroom.

Quietly pushing down on the door handle, she entered the bathroom where Christen was, soft music playing in the background. Tobin could make out her girlfriends figure behind the shower curtain. Tip-toeing towards the edge of the bath come shower, she slowly slid back the curtain just enough so she could step inside.

Christen was completely oblivious, paying too much attention to the song currently playing. Tobin steped in behind Chris, admiring every curve of her body, the tan-ness of her skin, the dimples in her back and the muscles in her shoulders. Moving closer towards her girl, Tobin wraps her arms around Christen’s waist, eliciting a squeal from the girl. Laughing to herself, Tobin kisses her way up to Christen’s ear, loving the way Christen shudders at the feel of Tobin’s lips on her skin. “How I wish I could devour you right now, in this shower” Tobin husked into Christen’s ear, smirking at the moan that left Christen’s mouth.

“Tobs, the bus…we’re gonna be late” Christen said between moans, completely loving the attention that she was getting from Tobin.

Tobin had plans of her own, turning Christen around she stared longingly into her eyes. “You’re perfect, you’re mine, let me make you feel good” Tobin husked.

My god did Christen want to give in, and submit herself to Tobin’s every touch. But she knew they’d be late getting their flight, which meant they’d be late arriving for camp, which also meant total embarrassment from some of the girls, because she knew damn well Tobin wouldn’t keep her mouth shut about it. But honestly, it felt so good.

“Baby, let me touch you. Say yes, tell me you want me too” Tobin begged, knowing this would get to her girlfriend. Christen loved when Tobin would beg to touch her. Christen moaned, and nodded, “Yes, please Tobin…I need you” Christen moaned out.

The cat got the mouse, Tobin smirked knowing Christen had fallen for her trap. Payback is a bitch baby. “Oh damn babe, look at the time. We gotta get going” Tobin said, while laughing. She hopped out the shower, grabbed the towel and sprinted into bedroom.

“You are so dead Heath, you best come back here, and take care of me” Christen demanded. Tobin laughed loudly, but stopped once she’d turned around to find Christen naked as the day she was born. Struggling to find any words or even move from her standing position. She could only watch as Christen made her way towards her, now standing face to face, Tobin gulped loudly.

“When we get to Tampa, and we reach our room, you best believe you are not touching me till the end of training camp….got it Heath?” Christen said darkly, smirking at the disapproving look and shaking of Tobin’s head.

“Chris, baby…I was just messing around. Please don’t put me on a ban. You know how I get when you’re all sweaty” Tobin pleaded. Wrapping her arms around Christen’s waist, Tobin dipped her head to kiss Christen’s sweet spot, smiling at the gasp that came from Christen.

“Fine, but you are so helping me out right now. I don’t care if we’re late” Christen challenged with a smirk. Knowing Tobin as well as she does, Christen knew she’d be getting the attention she wants.

Tobin picked Christen up by her thighs and walked her over to the bed in the middle of the room. Placing Christen down gently, Tobin looked lovingly into Chris’ eyes. “I love being with you like this, I loving being the only one who sees you like this and I love you Chris” Tobin said softly. She was completely head over heels in love with the girl below her.

“I love you Tobin Powell Heath, thank you for making me the happiest I’ve ever been” Christen said honestly. Both losing themselves in the other’s eyes, time seemed to stop, all they were focused on was each other, every touch, every kiss, every moan was important to them. Making love to each other was something they both loved, they enjoy coming together as one. This is where they felt most connected to each other.

 

An hour later, they were rushing out the hotel entrance doors, towards a taxi which was going to take them to LAX. Reaching the check in desk with only minutes to spare, Tobin and Christen checked into their flight to Tampa, handing over their bags and being escorted to the VIP lounge.

They both collapsed down on the chairs with a huge sigh. Both blissfully happy with the morning activities and the fact that they had reached the check in desk before it closed.

*Flight to 52269XF to Tampa, Florida has been delayed by 5 hours*

 

Tobin and Christen both looked at each other and laughed. Just as they thought they’d gotten lucky with this morning’s events so far, this is just the icing on the cake.

“So I totally could have gone down on you one more time” Tobin said with a laugh, Christen hit her shoulder lightly, for the crudeness of Tobin’s mouth. But she could only nod in response. “Yeah babe, you could of” Christen said with a laugh.

Knowing they had 5 hours to kill, the girls pulled out a pack of cards, and started a fresh card game.

“Hey babe, smile” Tobin said. This got Christen to look up from her phone, and she smiled. Tobin took the picture and posted it to her Instagram story.

“Does it look good babe? And where did you put that?” Christen asked with a laugh, noting how happy and carefree her girlfriend looked.

“We look cute babe, and just to my insta story. Is that ok? I should have asked you first, sorry babe” Tobin said, with worry in her voice.

“Oh good, and you don’t need to ask babe. We agreed the start of this year that we were going to be more open and share our relationship with the world this year. You know I’m over hiding the fact that you’re mine, plus we haven’t been doing a very good job at hiding so far” Christen said with a laugh. They both knew their efforts at hiding their relationship had been lacking since the beginning, unable to hide the fact that they were both happy and in love.

“I know, but I had to ask. I didn’t want to overstep your boundaries” Tobin said shyly.

This was the Tobin that still surprised Christen. The shyness of Tobin, will forever surprise her, her girlfriend was confident, cocky and outgoing. But moments like this are what Christen cherished the most; these moments showed Christen just how much Tobin loved her. Making a point of being okay with what Tobin had done, Christen leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Not caring who was around them at the time, just once again getting lost in each other.

“I love you Press” Tobin said once they’d pulled away from their kiss.

“I love you more Heath” Christen replied, smiling widely at the smile Tobin was currently wearing. “I’m going to close my eyes for a bit babe, seen as we have 4 more hours to kill” Christen said with a laugh, kissing Tobin once more before lying down on the little sofa bed.

“Ok baby, I’ll be here” Tobin smiled back, running her hand through Christen’s hair as she lay down. Standing up, Tobin reached for Christen’s phone and opened the Instagram app. Looking back at her girlfriend who was resting her eyes, she took a picture of Christen, and uploaded it to her insta story. Setting the phone back down, Tobin went back to playing on Mario Karts.

 

Two hours later, Christen woke up to find Tobin sitting up with her head against the glass, and little snores could be heard coming from her lips. Smiling to herself, Christen grabbed her phone, and took several pictures of Tobin, sending one to the Heath-Press whats app group, laughing at the response of her and Tobin’s sisters.

Perry: WOW! How attractive is my sister. Have a safe flight guys. Love you x

Tyler: This is so being saved as Tobs new contact pic in my phone aha. Love you guys x

Channing: Forget contact pic, this should be the groups new profile pic hahahaha

Katie: I agree with Channing!!

Laughing again at the responses and laughing even harder when Jeff, Tobin’s brother changed the groups profile picture to the one of Tobin sleeping. Christen replied, “Aw guys she’s so cute. Love you all x”.

Closing down the app, and opening up her Instagram, Christen’s brow furrowed when she saw that there had been a story uploaded onto her Insta. Clicking on it, Christen couldn’t help but smile.

“you can’t mess with my zen” she said out loud, laughing to herself. Her girlfriend was so silly, but man was she so in love with her.

“I thought it was an appropriate caption” Tobin said with a husk to her voice, wiping her eyes and stretching her sore muscles. Tobin shot a smile towards Christen.

“Very appropriate, have I mentioned how much I love you?” Christen said with a smile.

“Not in the last two hours you haven’t” Tobin replied with a wink, softly laughing at how cheesy they were both being. This was them; this is how they’ve been for the last four years. Utterly and helplessly in love with each other.

“Well then, I love you so much Miss Heath” Christen said.

“And I love you too much Pressy” Tobin said with a smile. She leaned forward and connected their lips together. Both sighing in content when their lips connected and the spark radiated off them.

 

*Flight to 52269XF to Tampa, Florida is now boarding at Gate 12*

 

Both smiling, they got up, collected their belongings and headed towards their gate.

“So babe…about that ban in Tampa” Tobin questioned, still scared that her girlfriend had meant every word earlier, and not knowing whether she’d be able to last the whole week without being intimate with her girlfriend.

Christen could only laugh in response. Choosing to let Tobin stew for a little while longer, Christen pressed a quick kiss to Tobin’s cheek and sat down in her window sit.


	2. Bed Rock

It had been a tough few days for the girls, settling back into not sleeping next to each other at night had been a weird adjustment. On top of that they had to get used to the teams dynamics, and just generally being around all the girls again.

It was the Friday morning, which meant it was the last day of camp. Both Tobin and Christen had a spring in their step because they were both looking forward to getting back to LA Life for the last time. They’d spent 4 months in LA, just enjoying the sun, the beach and each other, and they both knew that after the She Believes Cup, they’d be going back to Portland and Utah. The only good thing was that, they both lived together in Portland, so Christen would come home of a weekends, or whenever she got a few days spare. So both excited with the thought of going home, they made their way to the last camp before tournament.

“Good morning my love, did you have a good sleep?” Tobin said as she stopped alongside Christen.

Morning babe, yeah I slept okay, I can’t wait to get back to our bed though” Christen said with a smile towards Tobin.

“I know that feeling, plus I always knew you loved sharing a bed with me” Tobin joked, while elbowing Christen softly in her side.

Christen laughed, the way Tobin absolutely adored. The kind of laugh that made her eyes crinkle and her dimples to show. “Yeah, I’ve totally missed you hogging the entire covers babe, honestly” Christen said through little laughs.

Tobin pouted in response, which only fuelled Christen’s laughter. Too far gone to notice that Tobin had started to walk away, leaving Christen in the middle of the field.

“You okay sis?” Ashlyn said, looking at Christen like she’d grown two heads.

This seemed to pull Christen out of her laughing fit, as she noticed that Tobin was no longer standing next to her.

“Tobs..baby… I’m joking “Christen said while running to catch up with the long legged midfielder.

“Not everything has to be a joke Christen” Tobin said with a huff as she spun around to face the green eyed striker.

The reaction from Tobin shocked Christen the most, her girlfriend was always joking around and having a laugh. Something was clearly bothering her, and Christen was determined to get to the bottom of it.

“Tobs, whats wrong? You seem so angry. You must of known I was joking baby, you know I love sleeping next to you” Christen said almost pleadingly. She honestly had no idea why Tobin was reacting the way she was. But knowing the midfielder as well as she does, she’d eventually get that information out of her.

“I wasn’t joking Chris, I was being serious for once. I’m just not in the mood today to deal with this shit” Tobin said angrily.

Christen was honestly at a lost as to why Tobin was acting the way she was, running through every possibility as to why her girlfriend was acting like such a dick.

“Tobin, I don’t understand what’s gone on or why you’re even in a mood with me” Christen said angrily.

“It’s not you I’m in a mood with Chris, I just seen something I didn’t like, I don’t mean to take it out on you” Tobin said softly, realising that she’d maybe been too hard on her partner.

“So you’re suddenly going to change the mood you’re in? Just like that? Christen demanded. Still at a lost to how her girlfriend could go from annoyed to okay in a matter of seconds.

“I’m sorry Chris, I just seen this post on twitter about…”Tobin was cut off by something Megan had shouted from across the pitch.

“Pressy how you going to cope playing with your ex against your current boo?” Megan joked, not knowing she’d unleashed a can of worms, which was already begging to be opened.

Tobin stood frozen to the spot, the thing that had her on edge the entire morning was now being joked about by her current teammates. Looking back at Christen and seeing the remorse in her eyes was too much for Tobin to handle. So without a word to anyone she stormed off the pitch, faking sickness to Dawn as she passed, and made her way back to the safety of her hotel room.

Christen was still standing in the spot where Tobin had left her, unable to believe that Tobin would get so wound up about her ex coming to play for the Utah Royals.

“Tobin used to play with her, for god’s sake. I left Vero to be with Tobin, does that mean nothing to her” Christen mumbled to herself, while shooting daggers at Megan as she passed.

Christen made her way back to the hotel in record timing, only stopping to drop her training gear off in her room, she made her way to the room where Tobin was currently hiding out. Upon reaching the room, she noticed the *Do Not Disturb* sign hanging on the door handle, knocking lightly to gain the attention of her girlfriend behind the wooden door.

“Tobs…baby, its just me. Can you let me in please” Christen pleaded with her face against the wooden door.

“Chris I don’t want to argue right now, can I speak to you later” Tobin said between sniffles.

Christen heart broke at the thought of her girlfriend being so upset. She could see why Tobin would be so emotional about her, having to play on the same pitch as Tobin and her ex Shirley more than once, while harbouring a huge crush on Tobin. Christen could definitely understand why Tobin would be so upset.

“Baby, just let me in. I just want to hold you” Christen said softly, knowing her girlfriend was a sucker for cuddles.

Christen didn’t have to wait more than a minute before the door in front of her was opened and her gorgeous, yet snot ridden girlfriend was standing in front of her, wasting no time she entered Tobin’s hotel room. Turning around to face said girl after she’d made it to the edge of Tobin’s bed, without a word, she opened her arms and let Tobin collapse into them. The weight of Tobin was unsuspected on Christen, who fell back onto the bed while still holding her girlfriend, both of them laughing upon impact.

“I’m sorry for being a dick and letting this all affect me today Chris” Tobin said, while looking down at her girlfriend. 

Christen smiled, this was the girl she knew and loved. Tobin always got shy when it came to apologising, the normal confident and cocky woman, struggled entirely with the thought of breaking that rough exterior, but for Christen and with Christen she found It so easy to let her guard down, and just be the lovable person she was.

“It’s okay baby, I know Pinoe didn’t help with the teasing, but you’ve got to talk to me about this stuff” Christen said, while looking into the dark brown eyes.

Tobin nodded in response, still emotional with the day’s events. “ I know Chris, I just couldn’t wrap my mind around it, and then you were joking about not missing sleeping next to me, and Pinoe on top of that it was just too much” Tobin said remorsefully, knowing full well she’d taken her anger out on the wrong person.

“I know honey, but I just need you to talk to me in times like this. We’re meant to be a partnership” Christen said while placing her finger underneath Tobin’s chin, to pull her face up towards hers.

“I love you Heath” Christen said once Tobin was looking at her. Tobin smiled shyly in response, and Christen knew instantly that, that was all Tobin needed to hear.

“I love you so much Christen” Tobin said honesty, while leaning forward to connect both of their lips, both sighing in content when their lips connected.

Tobin feeling much braver now that she had apologised to Christen, decided to test the waters or rather Christen’s boundaries. Tobin slowly traced her finger down the side of Christen ‘s top, stopping once she’d reach the end of it, carefully putting her hand underneath Christen’s top, loving the feel of Christen’s warm skin, Tobin began to trace patterns over her girlfriends stomach.

Christen could only sigh in content when she felt Tobin’s fingers tracing over her ribs, both aware that they hadn’t been intimate with each other since before they boarded that flight in LA. Christen was secretly praying that Ashlyn wouldn’t walk through that door in a while. Honestly, she just wanted to feel Tobin all over, and right now she wasn’t willing to stop Tobin, even if it meant getting caught with Tobin between her legs. Because yes, that is where Christen wanted Tobin to be, right between her legs.

“Baby, do you want me to stop?” Tobin said breathlessly, as she came back up from her spot on Christen’s stomach. Tobin knew Christen was turned on, she could feel the wetness through Christen’s pants, but she wanted, no she needed verbal communication from her girlfriend that she wanted it as much as Tobin did.

“Tobin if you stop what you’re doing right now, I swear we’re going to be on a ban when we get to LA and back to Portland” Christen dominantly said. So long was innocent Christen, she had been replaced with this horndog, who desperately needed release and fast.

Tobin wasted no time taking off Christen’s t-shirt and pants, leaving her in just her knickers and sports bra. Stopping her assault on Christen’s stomach to sit back and admire her beautiful girlfriend, Tobin still couldn’t quite believe that the girl moaning softly was all hers that she got to see Christen in her most vulnerable state, a state that Tobin truly admired. Christen’s hand tapping her arm pulled Tobin from her trance, staring into the purest green eyes she’s ever seen, she slowly began to kiss down Christen’s body, not missing a single patch of skin.

Christen took her own sport bra off, which stopped Tobin instantly, the distraction of Christen boobs were enough for Tobin to forget what she was doing. Dipping her head low enough to capture Christen’s nipple into her mouth, Tobin sucked and bit softly at the harden peak, eliciting the quietest of moans from the smaller woman below. Tobin was too far gone now to even stop the administrations on the girl below. Moving swiftly over to Christen’s other erect nipple, she blew and softly sucked on that one too, making the girl below her squirm.

“Tobs, please. Please just fuck me already” Christen begged, needing that release sooner rather than later. Christen was usually a foreplay sort of girl, loving the feel of Tobin just about everywhere on her body. But this time, she wasn’t in the mood to waste time, she needed to get off and she needed to get off fast.

“Tobin, if you don’t fuck me. I swear I’ll do it myself” Christen said through breathy moans. Though the thought of Christen touching herself was appealing to Tobin, she just couldn’t let that slide. Wanting to satisfy her girlfriend fully, Tobin stopped her attack on Christen’s chest but admired the red-ish marks that were starting to appear on her skin. Tobin slowly began her way down Christen’s chest, kissing lightly as she went, causing Christen’s hips to jerk every time Tobin got close to the start of her V.

“Tobin Powell Heath, I swear if you don’t start doing something I am leaving” Christen growled, going impatient with the lack of pleasure she was getting from the girl above.

“Patience baby, I’ll fuck you soon enough” Tobin said with a husk to her voice, because all this teasing was getting to her too.

“Daddy I want you to fuck me” Christen knew as soon as she said this, that would be it. Tobin would lose control completely; the one thing about Tobin was that she loved to be in control, in every aspect. And the thought of Christen willingly giving herself to Tobin, did things to her that no one could do. Christen brought out this passion in Tobin that no other girlfriend has managed to do before, Christen got Tobin to settle down, take responsibility and love fearlessly.

Tobin ripped off Christen’s knickers and threw them across the room somewhere, not caring whether they were lost forever. Settling herself between Christen’s thighs, Tobin began to kiss her way up to Christen’s most private part, enjoying the whimpers and moans that she was causing her girlfriend to produce. Finally comfortable enough, Tobin took one long swipe through the folds of Christen’s pussy, savouring in the taste of Christen sweet juices. Tobin was addicted after one lick that was all it took for Tobin to begin to devour Christen, as if she had never tasted her before.

Christen was in heaven, between needing this release so badly and loving the way Tobin’s hot tongue felt on her clit, she couldn’t help the loud moans that were coming from her mouth, not even bothering to hide them or stop them in anyway, even after nearly 4 years together her girlfriend was just that damn good.

“Tobs…baby right there…yes Toby…yes” Christen all but screamed out, unable to contain it as Tobin had plunged two fingers inside her pussy hole, and was still assaulting her clit with her tongue. Tobin knew Christen was close, by the way her hips started to spasm and her moans became louder and louder, with one final pump and a lick to her clit, Christen came tumbling over the edge, screaming Tobin’s name into the darken room.

Tobin was all too proud of her efforts to reduce Christen into the tired mess that she currently was, unable to move herself Christen stretched out her arms, and signalled for Tobin to come closer to her. And Tobin did just that, moving so that she was now lying next to Christen face to face, Tobin smoothed out the now dampened brown hair, and smiled softly at the sleepy girl in front of her.

“You tired baby” Tobin asked after pressing a small kiss onto Christen’s nose, loving the way her nose scrunched up because of it.

“mhmm, I think a nap is needed…I’ll repay the favour afterwards” Christen said in a sleep hazed voice, snuggling closer to the older woman. 

Tobin laughed at her sleepy girlfriend, but pulled her into her arms to cuddle right back. Slowly tickling Christen’s back as she listened to her girlfriend breathes even out. Once Christen had fell asleep, Tobin detached herself from Christen’s grip and got up to tuck her under the sheets. Once she had Christen covered, she too got undressed into just her pants and sports bra, and joined Christen in bed. Feeling Tobin get back under the covers, Christen instantly gripped onto her again, loving and needing the warmth.

“I love you Tobin” mumbled Christen, before going back into her sex fused sleep.

“I love you more Christen Annemarie Press” Tobin said, while kissing Christen lightly on the forehead. Not long after Tobin also fell asleep, both with smiles on their faces and arms wrapped around the other. It was perfect, just like they were as a couple.


	3. Man Bun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen loves Tobin’s man buns.

A few days after the whole jealousy incident, Tobin was getting ready in the bathroom she was sharing with Ashlyn. Deciding to put her hair up in a low man bun, Tobin was ready for breakfast with the girls and most importantly with her girlfriend. Opting to wear her old basketball shorts, with a short sleeved white t-shirt, and her trusty white Nike Airmax trainers, and obviously her hair in a low bun, which she knew Christen absolutely loved when Tobin looked like this, and after the events which had occurred recently, it was about time Tobin got her own back or rather her spark back.

Tobin had been in a bit of a funk for a few days, even though her and Christen were okay as a couple, Tobin couldn’t help but still worry about her girlfriend playing on the same team as her ex. She knew she was being stupid, and her girlfriend was absolutely committed to her and their relationship. But Tobin had never felt this way about anyone before not even Shirley, and she’d be damned if she didn’t stake her claim over the petite brunette. But she knew she was being pathetic, Christen had never gave her a reason not to trust her, or question her love for her, but she just had small insecurities that maybe she wasn’t good enough for Christen, i mean she was perfect, the most beautiful person, Tobin had ever laid her eyes on.

Anyway, after she was more than impressed by her look for the day, she made her way with Ashlyn down to the breakfast hall. Chatting to Ash about the recent news that had come out about the Krashlyn engagement, Tobin was genuinely happy for the couple knowing what they’d gone through in the past 9 years. Hoping to one day put a ring on Christen’s finger. Upon reaching the breakfast hall, Tobin got a little nervous of the thought of seeing Christen, she always go t these butterfly feelings, which made Tobin roll her eyes at the sappiness of it all.

She spotted Christen straight away, her curly dark locks were out and framing her face, she was in a simple t shirt with her plain black yoga pants, obviously having just done her morning Yoga. She looked so simple, yet strikingly beautiful to Tobin. Deciding to get her breakfast before she greeted her girlfriend good morning, Tobin went over to the fruit station which was only two tables in front of where Christen was sitting, forcing herself not  to look in the direction of Christen, Tobin reached for the nearest plate, and began loading up on fruits she knew both her and Christen liked.

Christen had seen Tobin walking over to the fruit station, firstly noticing how cute she looked with her basketball shorts which were far too big for her. But then Christen noticed Tobin’s hair, that damn man bun, Tobin knew full well what that did to Christen. Her girlfriend looked like a total stud, and Christen was defiantly feeling the effects of her girlfriend’s choice of clothing and hairstyle. She was surprised that Tobin hadn’t come over to her first, to ask if she wanted anything else for breakfast, that’s something that Tobin would usually do, always sweet and fiercely protective over Christen. The look of confusion on Christen’s face drew in the attention of Alex and Allie who were sitting opposite Christen, and a seat she’d saved for Tobin. Shooting each other looks, at the look of displeasure on Christen face, Allie decided to face the issue head on.

“What’s up Press?  You and Harry fighting?” Allie asked with a laugh, this is why Christen and Tobin loved Allie, she was never frightened to call out anyone on their bullshit and right now Christen was glad to be called out, because she was so confused by her girlfriend’s actions.

“No we’re not fighting; well I don’t think we are. Tobin’s just completely ignored me. She usually comes over and says good morning, but nothing today” Christen said with a furrow in her brow.

Shooting Alex another look, Allie got up and walked over to where Tobin was helping herself to bread, to add to her big plateful of food.

“Yo Harry, Chris isn’t happy with you” Allie said in a sing song voice.

“What? Why? I haven’t done anything” Tobin said, while turning around to face her girlfriend, who was staring at Tobin with one eyebrow raised. Tobin flashed Christen a big smile, and winked in her direction, knowing how her cocky behaviour really made Christen turn into mush.

Christen blushed at the wink which was directed to her, unable to tear her eyes away from her girlfriend, she completely forgot that she was mad at Tobin for not coming over to talk to her this morning. Instead she was completely memorized by her girlfriend, and the way she looked so good and so sexy just standing there with her plate of food. Tobin looked like such a frat boy but Christen couldn’t help but dig that look on Tobin, she loved this Tobin, the one which oozed cockiness, and confidence.

Alex rolled her eyes at the two girls which were quite clearly fucking each other with their eyes. Having enough with the staring contest that seemed to be going on between the two of them, Alex threw a bread roll at the side of Christen’s head, not caring about the consequences.

“Alex, what the fuck was that for?” Christen said loudly while brushing the breadcrumbs out of her hair.

“Sorry Pressy but I couldn’t stand you undressing Tobin with your eyes any longer” Alex said between laughs. 

Christen only huffed in response and shot Alex a big smile, Christen knew she’d been caught but she honestly didn’t care. She loved that idiot with everything.

“I can’t help it Al, she looks so fuckable” Christen said with a straight face, laughing when Alex made a disgusted face in response. This side of Christen always surprised everyone, she was normally so innocent and pure, that it was a shock to everyone when they heard her speak to Tobin in a sexual manner. I mean Tobin has always known Press  was like this; flirty, confident and sexy, and Tobin loved this side of her girlfriend.

“Who’s fuckable?” Tobin said, only catching the end of her girls’ conversation. Setting the plate of food between her and Christen, she sat down in the space that had been saved for her. Putting her arm over the back of Christen’s chair, Tobin began picking at the fruit she’d selected. Noting that no one had answered her, Tobin looked up to find three sets of eyes staring back at her, two were shining with amusement, while the other was brimming with desire.

“What are you guys staring at? And who’s fuckable babe?” Tobin said turning towards Christen who still hadn’t recovered from her intense staring.  
Christen wet her lips, and opened her mouth to respond, but before she could, Alex jumped in with a response of her own.

“Me, Heath. Christen was saying I’m fuckable” Alex said with a straight face, inside she was dying to laugh out loud at the look of shock on Christen’s face. None of them noting the look of amusement on Tobin’s, she knew exactly who Christen had been talking about. Knowing how Christen loved Tobin’s laid back style, and the fact that on numerous occasions, Christen had told Tobin herself that she was fuckable, but only fuckable by Christen.

“Oh really, that’s hot.” Tobin said with a shrug. Not wanting to give up the gag just yet, Tobin eyed Christen quickly noting the look of surprise and also horror on her face.

“Tobin Powell Heath, you better be fucking joking right now” Christen said loudly. Gaining the attention of pretty much everyone in the room. Alex and Allie could only laugh at this, it was so unlike Press to call Tobin out on her shit like this, but boy when she did, it was the funniest thing ever. Especially seeing Tobin look like a kicked puppy. 

“Babe, I’m joking. I know you think I’m fuckable” Tobin said with a bite to Christen ear. This cause Christen to moan softly, and her eyes to become dark with desire. Staring intensely at each other, both thinking the same thing, both wishing they were in an empty hotel room with a big bed, and no interruptions. They were brought out of their lust filled gaze by Allie, who’d flicked water at the love birds in front of her. 

“Harry, seriously” Tobin said with a laugh. 

“Baby, I think you left your training socks in my room last night, wanna come up and get them with me” Christen said in a hopeful tone, hoping that Tobin wouldn’t say something utterly stupid, and just agree to come back to the room in silence. 

“Oh don’t worry babe, I have a spare set with me” Tobin replied, completely oblivious to what Christen was trying to achieve. Allie and Alex could only laugh in response, knowing how slow their friend was, it was always amusing to watch. 

“Tobin, I suggest you follow me” Christen said in a harsh whisper. She was horny and frustrated, and Tobin being oblivious was not helping her situation. Christen scooted the chair back, and got up to leave the room, grabbing her phone and key card as she did.   
Tobin who was still unsure why she needed to follow Christen, copied her actions and silently followed behind Christen. Both ignoring the loud “get you some Harry” that Allie has screamed before they left the breakfast hall. 

Tobin followed Christen up to her hotel room, she was about to ask her girlfriend what the issue was, but Chris didn’t give her much chance too, she quickly gripped hold of the front of Tobin’s T-shirt and dragged her into the hotel room. Once safely inside with the door closed, Christen all but jumped on Tobin, kissing her with so much want and need that Tobin was struggling to breathe. 

Both coming up for air, they grinned lazily at each other, before Tobin connected her forehead with Christen’s. “What was that for?” Tobin said with a small chuckle. She definitely was not complaining but wow, she at least wanted to know what got her girlfriend so riled up. 

“I just love you so much, and you look super hot. And to be honest, I needed you so much. You know what this look does to me” Christen said with a pout, which was quickly kissed away by Tobin. 

“I know baby, why do you think I chose to look like this today” Tobin said with a smirk. 

“Well where this everyday, I won’t complain. Erghhh you really do look so good” Christen said with a small smile. She honestly still can’t get over the girl in front of her. Like she’d bagged a winner, Tobin was everything she wanted a more, she brought out this different side of Christen that wasn’t into planning every single step of her life. Christen had never felt more alive than she did in the nearly 4 years the couple had been together. 

“I love you Chris. I’m so lucky to have you in my life, so lucky to call you mine and I’m especially lucky I get to see you naked” Tobin joked, to disguise the fact that she did believe all those things. But wasn’t one to openly admit her feelings without feeling awkward because of it. 

“I love you Tobs, but you’re not as lucky as me. You make me so happy” Christen said while ducking her head, kind of embarrassed that she so willingly confessed her true feelings to Tobin. 

Tobin didn’t give Christen a response, she just kissed her on the lips, and breathed in the scent that was her girlfriend. After giving a few small kisses, Tobin stared lovingly into Christen’s eyes. 

“Wanna get into bed and cuddle? Maybe nap?” Tobin said with a smile. Knowing her girlfriend was still tired from the travelling the day before, and the fact that they had an off day before training tomorrow. Tobin wanted to spend all day just wrapped up in her girlfriend. 

“Only if you keep that bun in, but take off your t shirt and pant” Christen bargained. Smirking to herself when Tobin undressed and stood in front of her with her hands on her hips. 

“Like what you see babe?” Tobin cockily said. 

“You know I do Heath, now come cuddle with me” Christen said, before placing a small kiss on Tobin’s lips, slipping past her on the way to get into the ready made bed. Upon getting into bed, Christen made a show of taking off her t shirt and throwing both that, and her yoga pants in Tobin’s direction. Laughing loudly when she saw the look of delight and shock plastered onto Tobin’s face. 

Let’s just say, it didn’t take long for Tobin to join Christen and finish off undressing the rest of her.   
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if I should carry on with this? Or do random one shots? Or completely stop writing all together😂🤷🏻♀️


	4. Sunsets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys check out David Gray’s song Babylon....I feel like it’s such a Preath song!

Tobin woke up to the sun setting, the light streamed into the bedroom and onto both Christen and Tobin. Looking down at the sleeping woman in her arms, Tobin couldn’t help but smile, and If you believe it, she couldn’t help but fall deeper in love with the wild haired woman. Not wanting to disturb her sleep, Tobin carefully removed her arms which were wrapped around Christen’s waist and got out of the bed. Deciding that she’d make tonight special for her girlfriend, Tobin stepped out the room to ring in some favours.

Tomorrow was the first day of World Cup training camp, and Tobin knew that Christen had been stressing about proving to Jill that she deserved to be in the starting 11 throughout the tournament. Tobin also knew that Christen was a shoe in for the starting 11, having more than proven that she was an absolute boss on the pitch, but maybe she was just bias. If Tobin had her way, her and Christen would be on the same pitch every game, as Allie said “it must be love connection” they were solid on the pitch when they played together, almost in sync to what the other was doing.

After collecting the flowers from the reception desk, and paying for the massage oils at the hotel spa, Tobin made her way back to the room where Christen was hopefully still sleeping. Lucky for Tobin Sammy had agreed to room with Sonnett and Kelley tonight, to give the loved up couple the chance to relax, well mostly Christen, as Tobin was the master of the chill. Upon entering the hotel room, Tobin noticed how Christen had moved into the middle of the bed, one hand was clasped around the sweater Tobin had left on the bed, the other slung across her stomach. She was still in just her sports bra and pants, both sensible enough to change after their afternoon sex marathon.

Tobin dropped the stuff she had collected onto the bed, and made her way to the side where Christen’s face was pointing, admiring how beautiful her girlfriend looked, Tobin sat down gently in a space just next to Christen. Carefully smoothing the hair that was framing Christen’s face, Tobin lent down to give her two kisses on the nose. No response. So she lent down to give Christen a kiss on the forehead. Still no response. Thinking her girlfriend might be out for the night, Tobin gave Christen one kiss on the lips and pulled away.

Christen had woken up just before Tobin had come back into the hotel room, not wanting to be seen as being awake just yet, Christen lay as still as possible. She nearly cracked when Tobin kissed her nose, the sensation of Tobin’s lips on the tip of her nose tickled. But she ploughed through, wanting mostly to see what Tobin would do to get her up, but also enjoying the attention and affection that she was getting from the lanky midfielder. Tobin and Christen had an affectionate relationship, but moments like this, where Tobin would just let herself feel, Christen loved the most. So after Tobin kissed her on the lips, she decided to give up the gag, and open her eyes.

“Now that’s what I was waiting for” Christen said with a smirk, sitting up slightly, and swinging her legs over so she was now straddling Tobin. She kissed Tobin softly on the lips, and rested her forehead on hers.

“You were awake this whole time?” Tobin questioned with a smile, enjoying the warmth that was radiating off her girlfriend.

“No, not long. But I couldn’t miss being kissed by the great Tobin Heath” Christen joked, smiling at the way Tobin’s eyes crinkled when she smiled. Christen couldn’t help herself, she just had to kiss Tobin again.

“I’d say you love kissing these lips too much Press” Tobin said with a smirk. Man, Tobin loved this girl so much. “I actually have a surprise evening planned for you…but first come watch the sunset with me” Tobin said with a smile towards the girl in front of her. Their favourite thing to do together, apart from each other was to watch the sunrise and sunset, it was sort if their thing.

“Oh a big gay sunset?” Christen said, followed by a loud laugh, which was closely followed by Tobin’s own laugh.

“Our fans are the best” Tobin said with a chuckle, while wrapping her arms around Christen waist from behind, both looking at the sun setting in the distance.

“Want to give our fans a treat?” Christen said with a smirk.

“Always baby, always” Tobin replied, while watching Christen pull out her phone from Tobin’s jogger pocket, and clicking instantly onto Tobin’s Instagram (yes they were both logged in to each other’s social media). She brought up the camera to the setting sun, and began recording, once enough of the sun had been shown, she tapped the camera gently and switched it so it was focusing on her and Tobin. Not realising that Tobin was staring at her with so much love, she gasped in surprise when she caught sight of her girlfriend in the camera.

“Tobs look at the camera” Christen said with a chuckle.

“I’d rather look at you” Tobin said with a wink, smiling widely when Christen smiled back at her. Christen stopped the recording and wrapped her arms around Tobin’s neck.

“Why do you have to be so cute for?” Christen said softly, she really did love this woman and she felt the love Tobin had for her so badly.

“Just being honest babe, why would I look at the camera when the most perfect thing is standing in front of me” Tobin said with a small smile, wrapping her arms tighter around Christen’s waist.

The feeling that washed over Christen was nothing but love, warmth and happiness. She was truly the happiest she’d ever been, and in the nearly 4 years they’d been together, Christen was still not over the feeling she’d get when she was with Tobin, it was a feeling she’d never felt before, truly indescribable.

“You’re too soppy, but I love you Toby” Christen said, and after placed a light kiss to Tobin’s lips.

Tobin groaned in response, “You know I hate that nickname”. But smiled to herself anyway, she truly loved this girl.

“I know baby, that’s why I said it” Christen said with a wink. Removing her arms from around Tobin’s neck, she step back to release herself from Tobin’s arms, quickly linking her fingers with Tobin’s she pulled the older woman back inside the hotel room.

“So should I post that video?” Christen said warily knowing full well Tobin was a private person, and this would be an intimate video of the two of them to post.

“Yeah babe lets post it. Keep the sound on though” Tobin said happily, letting her actions truly reflect how she was feeling.

“Are you sure? This is going on your Instagram Tobes” Christen said, wanting to make sure that Tobin was 100% happy with the post that was going to be put up onto her Instagram story.

“Chris, give me my phone” Tobin said with a laugh. You see Tobin had a different idea, they’d spoke about being more open and honest with their fans about their relationship several times, both deciding that this world cup is when they’d do just that. So Tobin thought there was no better time than to address all the rumours that had been swirling round for years about them as a couple.

Receiving her phone back, Tobin smiled once she saw the video. Deciding right there and then that posting this video was the best thing to do. Saving it to her camera roll, Tobin exited the Instagram story and pulled up the section where you can post it to your main Instagram. After checking the video once over, Tobin added her caption and pressed ‘share’. Breathing a sigh of relief once she had done it. Looking up to face a worried looking Christen, Tobin smiled brightly.

“Don’t worry I didn’t post it to my Instagram story” Tobin said while keeping a straight face, though upon seeing the hurt look on Christen’s she realised that maybe she shouldn’t of joked about the situation.

“Oh right, okay. I’m going to go shower” Christen said moodily, officially over the evening and wanting nothing more than to dive under the blanket of her bed and sleep the night away. But Tobin had other plans, she wasn’t going to let Christen get inside her head that easily, making her way over to her girlfriend, she stop right in front of her, put her finger under her chin, and lifted Christen’s head up to meet her eyes.

“Baby, check your Instagram” Tobin said with a smile watching as Christen made her way over to the small dressing table in her room, where her phone was laying on charge. Unlocking her phone, and ignoring the 28 messages she’d gotten from family and teammates, Christen opened up her Instagram, and the first post which popped up was the video Christen thought had been deleted. She gasped in surprise, and looked straight at Tobin in utter shock, that she’d do something like this. Looking back at the post, she noticed Tobin had added a caption, which read “She loves looking at Sunsets, I love looking at her”. Silent tears began making there way down Christen’s face, she was so in love with Tobin, and this was probably one of the cutest things anyone had ever done for her.

Seeing the tears falling from Christen’s eyes, Tobin began to panic, maybe she’d done too much too soon, and she should of spoken to Christen about it first. “Baby, I’m sorry…what have I” Tobin was stopped mid speech by Christen who had ran towards her, and planted a big kiss on her lips, pulling away from the kiss, Christen said “I love you so much Tobin, you make me the happiest person in the world, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you” tears were still making their way down Christen’s cheeks.

“Oh thank fuck, honestly I thought I’d done something wrong. But I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you either Christen” Tobin said, while holding Christen’s face in her hands, and kissing her lightly on the cheek, catching one salty tear. “Now , I want you to go have a bubble bath, while I get food for us” Tobin said with a smile. Grinning even wider when Christen looked up at her in surprise.

“What’s going on? Oh my god did I forget date night?” Christen said, internally panicking.

Tobin laughed, “No babe, I just wanted to do something nice for you, you’ve been so stressed about this camp starting…I wanted you to relax for the evening before it all began” Tobin said.

Christen could only kiss Tobin on the lips in response, she was so so so in love with this girl. Turning around with a spring in her step, Christen made her way to the bathroom, not before receiving a slap on the ass from Tobin, Christen yelped and spun round to face Tobin.

“I don’t want you getting change after your bath, I just want you in your dressing gown. No pants or bra” Tobin said huskily. God knows how she was going to get through her plan for the evening when all she could picture was Christen squirming beneath her. Christen nodded silently, getting wet at the dominant Tobin that stood before her, wanting to get the shower over and done with, Christen rushed into the bathroom to begin phase 1 of the night.

While Christen was enjoying her bath, Tobin put the flowers into the vase, ordered Christen’s favourite food from the room service, and turned on their mutual playlist. Waiting silently on the bed in just a sports bra and shorts, Tobin went on her phone to reply to the text messages from her teammates and her agent. Deciding to deal with the interviews that the media wanted with both her and Christen later, she looked at the video again and smiled when she saw how happy and in love they both looked.

Upon hearing the door of the bathroom open, Tobin looked up from her phone and gasped at the sight in front of her. Stood in front of her was the most beautiful woman Tobin had ever seen, a white robe hanging loosely from her frame, showing just the tips of her breasts, Tobin couldn’t help but be mesmerised by all that was Christen Annemarie Press.

“Wow, you look perfect” Tobin said with a husk to her voice, standing up and making her way over to Christen. She honestly couldn’t find the words to express what she was truly feeling inside, this amazing, smart, funny, caring and beautiful woman was hers, and only hers. Tobin couldn’t be more proud to have Christen as her partner than she did in this moment.

“Thanks baby, I’m all yours” Christen said with a wink, enjoying the affect she was having on the older girl.

“I really just want to take you against this door right now, but I have a whole night planned for us” Tobin said sensually, bending slightly to press her lips to Christen’s collarbone, sucking and biting slightly.

Christen moaned in response, instantly wet again. “Toby, take me to bed” Christen pleaded, not wanting to spoil Tobin’s plans but she didn’t think she could hold out all night without feeling Tobin’s fingers or tongue or even both inside her.

“Chris, I want too baby, I really do. But I made plans” Tobin said with a sigh, connecting her forehead with Christen’s.

“I know, I’m sorry. Let’s do your plan, but give me a second” Christen said with a laugh, needing to calm her screaming libio down.

Tobin laughed in response, and moved away to allow Christen the much needed breathing space. Hearing a knock on the door, Tobin made her way over to answer, tipping the bellboy, and rolling the food cart into the room, Tobin smiled at Christen who was in complete awe over what Tobin had done.

All of her favourite foods, her favourite non-alcoholic drink and dessert, Christen was in heaven, not to mention the women sitting beside her added to that mix.

“Thank you for this Tobes, tonight with you was exactly what I needed” Christen said while licking the cream off of her spoon.

Tobin was a little distracted watching Christen’s tongue, but she pulled herself together and said “It not over yet baby, first I wanna slow dance to our song then I want to give you a massage”.

“Honey, you really don’t have to do all that” Christen said.

“I know but I want to. I want to treat you like a queen tonight” Tobin replied.

“You treat me like that all the time Tobin, I constantly feel like royalty when I’m with you” Christen responded with a smile.

Tobin put her finger on Christen’s lips to signal that she wanted her to stop talking for a few minutes, “Christen I want to do this for you, and I will do this for you. Now come dance with me” Tobin said with a smile, quickly flicking through the playlist to find the song they’d danced to numerous times in their homes in Portland and LA.

Christen smiled as soon as she heard the song, this was exactly what she needed, cuddling up into Tobin’s arms she let herself be swayed from side to side. Both listening to David Gray’s Babylon playing through the speaker. This song was what they first danced too when they went out for Tobin’s birthday in 2015, just before the World Cup, it was also that night they shared their first proper kiss, and confessed that they were in fact madly in love with each other.

A little while later, Christen found herself spread eagle on the double bed in the hotel room, Tobin was straddling her waist massaging her shoulders, and Christen was most definitely in Heaven. She never realised how tight she was until this massage, obviously Tobin had been right when she’d told Christen she was stressed over camp and the World Cup. Moaning loudly when Tobin hit a very sensitive spot, she couldn’t help but love the feeling of her girlfriend touching her, not to mention, Tobin was in boxer shorts and no bra, Christen wanted so badly to turn over, and give Tobin her own little surprise, but this was too damn good.

“You like this baby” Tobin said with a smirk, only to receive thumbs up in response.

After massaging Christen for a solid 30 minutes, Tobin requested a break. Which earnt a laugh from the girl below her, slowly getting off of Christen and standing up to stretch her sore muscles. Christen admired her girlfriend and the way her back muscles flexed.

“You’re getting old Heath” Christen said with a loud laugh when Tobin jumped onto the bed in the space next to Christen. Immediately curling up in Tobin’s arms, Christen lightly traced Tobin’s abs, enjoying the way Tobin’s stomach twitched at every touch. Tobin herself was enjoying the feel of Christen’s fingers dancing along her stomach, catching Chris’ hand before she could carry on her teasing assaults to Tobin’s abs, she trace the space on Christen left finger where an engagement ring and eventually a wedding ring would sit.

Christen watched where Tobin was tracing, a big smile appearing on her face in response. Letting out a sigh of pure happiness, she looked up at Tobin to fin d her staring at her already.

“Soon, so so soon I’m going to ask you to marry me” Tobin said so sincerely, Christen felt tears prick her eyes again.

Christen stared at Tobin for a little, before responding “Whenever you do, I’ll say yes”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know of any ideas or what you’re liking and hating


	5. Mauling her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d just like to thank you all for the comments and likes. It’s so appreciated!!

Days passed, and several moments were shared between both Tobin and Christen, but today was the first pregame of the World Cup. They were facing Canada, their rivals for the first time in 2 years. All the girls were super pumped for this game, some opting to chill at the hotel before they had to leave for the stadium, but others wanting to explore France a little while longer. Among the group exploring was Ashlyn, Ali, Pinoe, Alex, Allie. Kelley, Christen and Tobin. Yeah the last person shocked everyone, even her own girlfriend. Everyone knew Tobin preferred to do nothing before games, opting to usually spend her day relaxing in bed.

“Not to be rude or anything, but why are you here Tobes? “Kelley said, which earned a laugh from all of the girls, including Tobin.

“I just wanted to get out of the hotel for a bit” Tobin shrugged hoping that, that answer would be enough to get them off her back.

“Come on Harry, what’s the real reason. We normally can never get you to go anywhere before a game” Allie said. Everyone stared in Tobin’s direction, even Christen. She too wanted to know why her girlfriend was out with the gals, rather than lying in bed watching the re-run of the Arsenal match from last night. 

“I wanted to spend time with Chris” Tobin mumbled. Looking away so the girls couldn’t truly hear what she was saying.

“What did you say Tobes?” Alex said which earned an eye roll from Tobin. God, sometimes she wished Christen didn’t make her so sappy, I mean she was totally going to get called whipped by Ash and Pinoe, even though Ashlyn was probably the biggest pile of mush when it came to Ali.

“I said, I wanted to spend time with Chris, okay. Can we move on, and go to lunch now” Tobin replied. Walking hastily away from the group, not wanting to deal with the embarrassment of it all, Tobin didn’t stop even with Christen calling out her name.

Christen awed along with the other girls., but quickly chased down after Tobin, wanting to show her how much she loved her. “Tobin, Tobes, baby…slow down for me” Christen said.

Tobin slowed down her walk, letting Christen join beside her, but she almost tripped over the girl when Christen suddenly stopped in front of Tobin.

“Chris, what the hell are you….”Not being able to finish due to Christen’s lips attacking hers. Ignoring the cat calls, and whistles from the girls in their group, Tobin let herself go the feeling of Christen just washing over her.

“I love you Tobin” Christen said when they eventually pulled apart, Tobin went to reply back but was rudely interrupted by Pinoe squeezing her way between the love birds.

“Do I get a kiss now too Pressy?” Pinoe said while puckering up her lips, the girls all laughed apart from Tobin. Yeah it was funny, but she was having a moment with her girl.

“Back down P, only I get to kiss these lips right baby?” Tobin said with a smirk, moving herself around Megan so she should stand behind Christen, wrapping her arms around Christen’s waist. Tobin kissed lightly on Christen’s neck, enjoying the gasp she elicited from her girlfriend.

Everyone was once again in utter shock; this was a side of Tobin they’d only ever seen behind closed doors. She was never this affectionate with Press in public, both always opting to not give too much away about their relationship, even though the fans were like hot on their heels about every single aspect of it. Both neither girl minded anymore, if anything they enjoy sharing their relationship with their fans, it certainly has lifted a weight off their shoulders.

Noticing that all eyes were on her, Tobin looked at all girls and said “What are you guys looking at?”

Christen was completely confused also, to both her and Tobin this was normal, they were like this all the time. They’d become so comfortable with being open with PDA , to the point that most of the time they went overboard with it all. They’d been told many times by their sisters. So much so, one time during a summer barbecue in the Press’ backyard with both sides of the family, Christen and Tobin completely forgot where they were, and who they were with, both too caught up in each other to notice. Well let’s just say, being hosed down by Cody Press was quite possibly the highlight of Tobin’s weekend. 

“Well you’re hugging Press, and kissing her neck in public Tobes, you’ve never been like this before even with Shirley” Alex said, not wanting to offend Christen by bringing up Tobin’s ex but it was true, Tobin acted like Shirley was just her best friend, nothing more. But watching how she is with Press, all the girls couldn’t help but coo over the couple.

“Well she’s my girlfriend Al” Tobin said with a laugh, still not completely understanding what Alex was trying to get at.

“I know that doofus, but what I meant was , you have always said how you hate PDA, yet here you are trying to maul Press. Let’s not mention your Instagram post. Don’t get me wrong I’m happy for you Tobes, both of you. But I’m so surprised by this” Alex said with a smile in the couples direction, noticing how Tobin still had her arms wrapped around Christen, while her chin was resting on Chris’ shoulder.

“I’m happy Al, really really happy. She makes me the happiest I’ve ever been” Tobin said honestly, ignoring the cooing girls her, Tobin spun Christen around so she was now facing her, smiling brightly when she noticed how watery her girlfriend’s eyes had gotten, Tobin lent down to kiss her sweetly on the lips, “I love you CP” Tobin said with a chuckle.

“I love you more Heath” Christen added, before kissing Tobin again, and letting herself be pulled into Tobin’s arms.

All the girls stood by watching this moment unfold, all immensely happy for both Tobin and Christen, knowing how rough it had been for the two of them in 2018.

“Alright, alright. Let’s go eat. You’re making me miss my boo” Pinoe said with a dramatic eye roll, earning a laugh from some of the girls.

Tobin grabbed hold of Christen’s hand and walked down the street to the little bistro that they had grown to love since being in France. Upon entering the café, they all sat down at the table and recited their orders to the waitress. Most opting for light salads or fish, but Tobin decided to go for a burger and fries, which earned her several stares, mostly from Alex and Christen, this was so unlike Tobin, she always preferred light meals before games.

“Tobes, did you hit your head this morning in training?” Ashlyn said, she too was confused by Tobin’s order, even more confused now while watching the girl devour it.

“Erm no, I don’t think so” Tobin asked, confused as to why Ashlyn would even ask that.

Before anyone could investigate further, Sonnett and Mal came into the bistro and walked over to the older girls. With a filter exactly like Kelley’s Sonnett questioned Tobin food order too.

“T what’s up with the burger dude?” Sonnett said while sitting in the vacant seat next to Kelley.

“Fancied it, is that what you guys were on about? I just wanted a burger guys, nothing more, nothing less” Tobin chuckled. Deciding to let the situation slide, they all focused on their own food, and spoke about the upcoming game against Canada.

 

It was approximately 15 minutes before kick-off, and the girls were lined up in the hallway ready to be escorted onto the pitch. Tobin was standing behind Christen shaking her shoulders ever so slightly to get her attention. Figuring she should just pay attention to Tobin, seen as the older girl wasn’t going to stop anytime soon. Christen turned around and raised one eyebrow in question to the lanky midfield. Tobin smirked in achievement, as she had finally gotten Christen’s attention.

“I just wanted to say, I love you” Tobin said with a bashful smile towards Christen.

Christen couldn’t help but melt at that, Tobin was once again letting down her walls, and showing Christen the side of her that she loved the most.

“I love you too Toby” Christen said with a wink, before turning round to face the front of the line, knowing that if she had stared at Tobin any longer, it would of started something that would go beyond the lines of professional.

The refs signalled to the players that it was time to walk out of the tunnel, with one last smile in each other’s direction, Christen and Tobin began to walk out with the rest of the players. After both teams had sang their national anthem and pictures had been took of the starting 11, the teams disbursed into their positions. Christen was first in her position, when she noticed Tobin running towards her, to get into her own. As Tobin passed, Christen felt a slight slap to her backside, and a laugh from Tobin too. Shaking her head at the girl’s antics, Christen couldn’t help but grin widely. She was definitely head over heels for that girl.

The US Women’s National Team ended up winning 2-0 later that night, with goal from Alex, and an assist from Tobin to Christen. Which currently lead to Allie screaming “it’s the love connection” around the locker room. All the girls were in high spirits, especially Tobin, she was so proud of Christen, she just couldn’t contain her joy. Walking over to where Christen was standing with Ali and Alyssa, Tobin sneaked up behind, and picked Christen up, twirling her around the room eliciting the most adorable laugh to fall from Christen’s mouth.

“I’m so proud of you baby” Tobin said once she’d placed Christen gently back on the ground.

“Thanks Honey, but you did all the work. I was just lucky to be in the right place, at the right time” Christen said with a wink. Laughing again when Tobin dramatically bowed in front of her, her girl was such a fool sometimes.

“Only for you my queen” Tobin said, laughing along with Christen. 

“You two honestly make me want to barf” Mal said with a small giggle, she actually adored their relationship, often referring to Tobin and Christen as her parents on the national team.

“Shut it little one, you and your boyfriend are just as bad” Tobin said with a laugh, earning an elbow in the ribs from Christen.

“Be nice baby” Christen said with a small laugh, she adored Mal, seeing so much of herself in the younger girl.

Mal only stuck her tongue out in response, and walked over to where Sonnett, Sammy and Kelley were playing keepy uppy with a water bottle. Turning back round to face Christen, Tobin pouted when she saw that she’d missed Christen taking off her shirt.

“Whats wrong Toby?” Christen asked with a smirk, knowing full well her girlfriend always enjoyed seeing her change after games.

“You know I like looking at you while you change” Tobin said with a mumble, ducking her head down to avoid Christen’s eyes. Christen couldn’t help but smile at her girlfriend, she was just too damn adorable for Christen to handle.

“You are too cute for words” Christen said with a small smile.

Tobin mumbled out a response that Christen couldn’t catch, before kissing her girl on the lips. One more quick kiss was placed on Christen’s lips, before Tobin moved to get changed out of her game kit. Opting for Christen’s hoodie, a pair of Nike black joggers and some trainers, she pulled her hair up into a low bun, before making her way out to the bus. Christen was already sitting by the window of the bus when she noticed Tobin walking down the aisle. That damn bun is all Christen thought, deciding to let Tobin sit down before she said anything.

Tobin got herself comfy before turning slightly around to face Christen, smiling at the natural beauty, Tobin lent in to kiss her girlfriend. Christen decided to deepen the kiss, tongues colliding with one another’s, Christen’s hand was pulling slightly on Tobin’s bun, making the girl moan in response. They only stopped when Dawn tapped Tobin on the shoulder, both jumping in surprise, they looked up to find Dawn staring at them in amusement.

“I don’t get paid enough to witness that….think of the younger children on here” Dawn said with a loud laugh before making her way down the rest of the bus to continue with the head counts. Tobin and Christen blushed, trying to ignore the cat calls and laughs of their teammates, they both got comfortable in their seats.

“Damn Heath, you mauling Pressy again” Pinoe said, which gained laughs from Ali, Ash, Alex and Allie who were sitting near the couple. In response Tobin stuck her middle finger up, and slid down in her sit, making sure one of her earphones were in her ears, before extending her hand towards Christen’s, signalling for the petite girl to hold it. Once their hands had joined, they both sighed in contentment. Christen slowly falling into a light sleep, under the watchful eye of Tobin.


	6. Surprises

After a gruelling pre world cup camp, both Tobin and Christen were more than ready to spend two weeks relaxing and enjoying time with loved ones, before flying out to France. They had decided that they’d go away somewhere on their second week, as Tobin’s birthday would of just passed, so it was the perfect opportunity. Plus Christen still felt bad about being in Sweden for Tobin’s 30th last year, so she’d planned some special surprises for her girl. However, they had both decided that their first week off would be spent in LA, just having beach days and lazy mornings in bed. Tobin had other plans though; she’d booked an all-inclusive week in Mexico for Christen and their families. The girls would spend their two weeks there; however Christen had no idea hers and Tobin’s families would be there to spend the first week.

Tobin was quite surprised with herself that she’d managed to keep it all a secret, exchanging texts with Christen’s sisters, or early morning facetime calls with hers. She was excited, and she couldn’t wait to see Chris’ reaction. With how Christen’s year started off, losing her mom, Tobin wanted to pay extra attention to her girlfriend, because life isn’t always guaranteed, and she loved Stacy as though she had birthed Tobin herself. So Tobin knew inviting Christen’s dad, sisters and Gran was the best gift she could give her beautiful girlfriend.

Tobin and Christen had just landed at LAX airport, opting to catch the red eye flight from New Jersey, both wanting to get home for very different reasons. Tobin had arranged for their families to meet them at LAX the next day, the families were currently staying at a local Hilton near the airport, Cindy and Jeff were staying with Cody and Gran-fran at the Press household. Having received several texts from everyone confirming they were all here, Tobin ordered an Uber to pick her and Christen up and take them to their beach front apartment.

“I am so ready to get into bed and sleep” Christen said through a yawn.

“How are you even tired, you slept most of the flight here” Tobin said, laughing when Christen stuck her tongue out in response. As their Uber pulled up, Tobin opened the door nearest to Christen and motioned for her to get in. Christen smiled in response, used to Tobin’s naturally romantic nature, she slid into the car, and waited for Tobin as she loaded their suitcases. She caught herself smiling through the rear view mirror and knew instantly that the fans would say that’s her “Tobin smile”, and they’d be damn right too. No one could make Christen smile quite like Tobin.

Having loaded the luggage into the boot, Tobin got into the car and instantly put her arm around Christen’s shoulders. Neither of them said anything, they were both enjoying the peace and quiet of the moment. They pulled up to their apartment, unloaded the luggage and made their way inside; Christen automatically went to the kitchen to fix some tea up for the girls to drink before bed. Meanwhile Tobin brought their cases into their bedroom, heaving them both onto the bed; she left them to join her girlfriend in the kitchen.

“Hey baby, I’ve made some tea for us to have before bed” Christen said with a smile.

“We won’t be going to bed anytime soon babe” Tobin replied with a smirk. She walked over and wrapped her arms around Christen’s waist, her hands finding themselves planted on Christen’s ass.

“Tobes, I love you but I’m too tired to have sex right now” Christen said with a pout. Looking up at Tobin she couldn’t help but melt when she seen those soulful brown eyes staring back at her.

Tobin laughed loudly, “Chris, I don’t mean because I want to have sex. Which I would love to by the way, but we have to pack” Tobin said with a small smile.

“Pack for what? We don’t go to Mexico till next week honey” Christen said sympathetically. Thinking her girlfriend had gotten the dates wrong for their romantic getaway.

“I know that baby, but I have a surprise for you” Tobin said, and quickly released her hands from Christen’s ass and made her way over to her backpack. She pulled out the conformation email and handed it over to Christen with a smile.

Christen took the piece of paper from Tobin, raising her eyebrow in suspicion. She knew her girlfriend loved surprising her and treating her, but they’d both agree to stay in LA for the week. Plus Christen kinda wanted to see her family, but never the less she was excited for whatever Tobin had planned. Upon reading the letter Christen gasped in surprise when she seen that they were in fact flying out to Mexico tomorrow morning. Looking up from the paper to see Tobin jumping slightly on her feet, Christen jumped straight into Tobin’s arms.

“Baby….oh my god. I’m so excited. Oh my god Tobin, we haven’t even packed the right stuff” Christen’s happiness changed to panic mode in seconds. Already making a mental list of what she and Tobin needed to pack for two weeks. She kissed Tobin sweetly on the lips and made her way to the bedroom to pack. Tobin smiled as she watched her girlfriend rush into their bedroom, growing more excited at the other surprise which was going to be waiting for Christen at the airport tomorrow. Stuck in her daydream about how tomorrow was going to go, Tobin all but jumped when she her Christen shout her from the bedroom, “Tobin Powell Heath, we leave in 5hrs…come help me pack” Christen yelled. Tobin laughed to herself when she heard her girlfriend swear slightly, but the ever dutiful girlfriend she was, she went and helped. Finally with 3hrs till they had to leave for the airport, Tobin and Christen fell to sleep, wrapped up in each other’s arms. 

 

It was 5:30am, and both girls were showered and munching on oat bars at the kitchen island. Tobin was watching re-runs of the Cavs game from last night and Christen was scrolling through Instagram. Their Uber was due to arrive in 15mins to take the girls to the airport. Both wrapped in their own worlds, but totally comfortable with the silence that surrounded them, they both jumped when Tobin’s phone bleeped to alert them that the Uber was pulling up to their apartment. Making sure all the electrics was off, and they did one last check for passports, the girls made their way to Uber. The car ride was filled with Christen talking to Harry the driver about their trip and what they had planned, Tobin just purely listened; only throwing comments in here or there. She was more than content to just watch her girlfriend, and admire her from a far.

As they pulled up to the airport, Tobin stomach was filled with butterflies, she was both nervous and excited about Christen seeing their families. Mostly excited, but she just hoped Christen liked the idea of everyone being together the first week of their romantic getaway. The only two things Tobin wasn’t able to bring with her was Morena and Khalissi, Christen’s pride and joys, sometimes Tobin joked that they were the loves of Chris’ life, something that Christen always laughed at and said Tobin was the love of her life as well. But anyway, they made their way into the airport, walking towards the check in desk, when Tobin noticed from the corner of her eye, all their families. Not wanting to ruin the surprise, but fighting the urge to run over and hug them all. Tobin sneakily waved at them, when Christen wasn’t looking, before following Christen to the check in desk. After checking in, and paying a little extra for the weight of Christen’s bag, Tobin and Christen walked hand in hand towards the nearest Starbucks. It was originally planned that everyone would meet there, as this was the nearest place to their gate. Waiting in the queue to order their drinks, Tobin again spotted their families all laughing and talking in the near corner of the Starbucks, Christen who was always the most observant of the two of them had absolutely no idea they were here. Getting their drinks, Tobin directed Christen towards their families, but before Christen could see them, Tobin stopped in front of her and held the hand that was free.

“Babe, what are you doing?” Christen asked, she was so confused, plus some people started to look over at them. If Tobin had decided to propose to her here, Christen would say yes then kill her.

“You know I love you more than anything. And all I want to do in life is make you the happiest you’ve ever been. So I have a surprise for you” Tobin said with a nervous smile.

“Tobes, I love you but you best not be proposing here” Christen said with a laugh. Her eyes never leaving Tobin’s, she will never get over the love and warmth that is radiated towards her just from looking into Tobin’s eyes.

Tobin laughed loudly, she had a proposal planned but it involved their beach not a grimy airport coffee shop. “I’m not proposing….yet Chris. But my surprise is waiting for you in the corner of this Starbucks” Tobin said with a smirk. Instantly Christen’s eyes directed towards the corner, and that’s when she saw them for the first time. Tears instantly made their way down Christen’s face; her dad, sisters and Gran were all here, as well as Tobin’s parent and her siblings. Christen was in utter shock, and insanely happy. She looked back over at Tobin and saw tears falling too, immedently she jumped into Tobin’s arms, knowing she was the one responsible for bring all the people she loved into one place.

“I love you so fucking much Toby” Christen said through sniffles. She was so in love with her lanky midfielder.

“I love you Chris” Tobin whispered. “Now go say hi to everyone” Tobin said with a laugh. And Christen did just that, the squeals and laughter were enough to pierce anyone’s eardrums. But Tobin was happy just seeing her girlfriend smile as much as she was. Greeting everyone too, Tobin couldn’t help but noticed Fran wasn’t there, quickly double checking her phone to see if she had any messages or missed calls. She’d definitely told Christen’s bestfriend the time and date for this meeting. Just as she was about to phone her girls’ bff, Tobin heard another loud squeal from her girlfriend, and then a flash of Christen ran passed her, as she turned around she saw Fran standing there. Fran sent Tobin a wink and immediately Tobin relaxed.

“Never stop making her this happy T” Cody said, as he came to stand next to Tobin. Both of them watching with small smiles as their girl chatted happily with Fran, Tyler and Perry.

“All I want is for her to feel happiness and love dad, she’s my soulmate” Tobin said honestly, unable to take her eyes off the love of her life.

Cody looked at Tobin and smiled, this girl was the best thing his daughter had ever brought home. And when Tobin had flew out to LA unbeknown to Christen before Stacy had passed away, Cody knew she was Christen’s soulmate too. “I knew you two were soulmates as soon as you came home together. Why do you think Stacy and I said yes so quickly” Cody said with a laugh, though growing quiet as he realised his wife wouldn’t be here to experience any of this.

Tobin noticed this, and wrapped her arms around Cody, pulling him into a big hug. Both of them laughing as the height difference were noticeable. “I love you T and thank you for doing this” Cody said with a sniffle.

“I love you dad” Tobin said her eyes watering when she looked at the man standing in front of her. They both said nothing after this, with Cody’s arm slung over Tobin’s shoulder they engaged in conversations with Tobin’s dad Jeff.

 

Christen had noticed her dad and Tobin having a silent conversation with each other. Once she’d noticed the tears in both their eyes she began to move towards them both, only to be stopped by Channing.

“Mo let them talk. They’re ok” Channing said with a small smile. She knew that her dad needed to get somethings off his chest, and she also knew how much her dad and Tobin had grown to love and respect each other.

“But it is obviously not a good conversation they’re having Chan” Christen said with an eye roll. Pulling away Channing, she made her way over to where her dad and Tobin were now talking with Jeff.

Kissing Jeff lightly on the cheek, and letting her dad pull her into a big hug, Christen turned towards the rest of the witnesses and said “Could I speak with you T”, Tobin nodded and let herself be led away by Christen.

“What’s wrong Chris?” Tobin said once they’d reached Christen’s preferred location. Christen didn’t utter a word, she just wrapped her arms around Tobin’s neck and pulled her into a big hug. Tobin lifted her eyes up towards where their family were all watching. Pulling away slightly from Christen, Tobin looked into her eyes, putting a finger under Christen’s chin, Tobin lifted up her chin and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

Christen sighed when she felt Tobin’s lips on hers, she honestly loved this women, and although she was feeling overwhelmed by seeing their families and finding out they were going on holiday all together. One things for certain, she adored her Tobin, now more than ever. Looking into Tobin’s eyes, Christen couldn’t help but smile, this girl was all hers.

“I just really love you Tobin. And I’m so happy and overwhelmed right now. But you make me the happiest girl in the world” Christen said sincerely.

“I really love you too Chris, more than anything in the world. You are my heart and soul, and I know you’re feeling overwhelmed at the moment, but I also know this is what your heart needs” Tobin said, still looking into Christen’s eyes.

Christen was honestly so flawed, she couldn’t believe she’d found and fallen in love with someone like Tobin. Tobin just got Christen, more than anyone. They really were the perfect match, and in this moment Christen couldn’t wait to spend her whole life with the beautiful woman in front of her.

“I am the luckiest girl in the world, I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life loving you Tobes” Christen said before planting a kiss on Tobin’s unsuspected lips.

“Ditto Baby” Tobin said with a wink. Detaching themselves from each other, they walked over to where their families were collecting up their carry ons to board the flight. Once everyone was seated, and the seatbelt sign had come off, Tobin stood up from her spot next to Christen and Cody and turned to face the rest of the Press-Heath pack.

“Guys, I’m not one for public speaking but I just wanted to say that I’m so thankful you’re all here with me and Chris on this trip. Let’s all relax, chill and eat some good food….yeah?” Tobin said with a laugh. This gained quite a few cheers and a “Hell yeah” from Cody. Laughing to herself, Tobin sat back down in her seat, turning her face slightly to see Christen smiling adorably at her.

“Whatcha lookin’ at Pressy?” Tobin said with a smirk.

Christen rolled her eyes in response at first, always impressed by Tobin air of confidence, but mostly annoyed that, that smirk can make her feel so turned on in a matter of seconds. “Just looking at you Heath, is that a problem?” Christen responded with an arched eyebrow.

“Stare all you like baby, it’s all yours” Tobin said with a sensual look, leaning forward to connect her lips with Christen’s. Before Christen could even respond, Cody poked his head between the two girls and said “I’d really like to get through this flight without throwing up because of you two”. Laughing to himself when the girls pulled away from each other, and sat up right in their chairs. Turning back to his conversation with Tobin’s dad Jeff, he missed the kiss Tobin quickly placed on Christen’s lips.

Smiling to herself, Christen placed her head down on Tobin’s shoulder. Sighing in contentment when Tobin began lightly massaging her scalp. Tobin herself was very relaxed, listening to the people she loved the most talking to each other, and laughing. She looked down at her sleepy girlfriend and smiled to herself, she couldn’t wait to ask Christen to be her wife.

“I love you Chris” Tobin whispered, not expecting Christen to even give a response.

“I love you more T” Christen said before letting sleep take over her tired body.

Tobin too let sleep come to her naturally, both blissfully unaware of the embarrassing pictures that were being taken. They slept soundly for the remainder of the flight.


	7. Re-connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d just like to say, a big thank you to everyone who has commented, shared or left likes on this story. I’m really enjoying writing it, and I hope you guys are enjoying it too. 
> 
> Follow my tumblr for updates, or even just to send me some suggestions for the story. @emelizabeth901 
> 
> Thanks guys, 
> 
> Em🤙🏼

It was several hours later, and the girls and their families had all made their way safely to the hotel. After checking in 20+ people, and ensuring that arrangements were made for breakfast the next morning, everyone headed to their rooms to grab some sleep before their first official day tomorrow.

Tobin and Christen were the last ones to reach their rooms; Tobin had paid for them to be upgraded to the couple’s room without Christen knowing. Grabbing both hers and Christen’s suitcases before Christen protested, Tobin made her way into the lounge area of their room. Placing their suitcases down on the carpeted floor, Tobin turned around in time to catch Christen staring in wonderment at the room. A big queen sized bed sat in the middle of the room, roses and a bottle of champagne was placed on top of the white sheets. Christen looked at Tobin, and smiled. Of course Tobin had something to do with this, dropping her bag on the floor, she all but ran into Tobin’s waiting arms.

“I love you, I love you, I love you” Christen said through giggles letting Tobin spin her around. Christen placed her hands on Tobin’s cheeks and kissed her on the lips, pushing her tongue between Tobin’s slightly parted lips, Christen moaned when she felt the connection of their tongues. With Christen still safely in her arms, Tobin began walking towards the bed. Only stopping once she felt the bed connect with her knees, gently throwing Christen into the middle of the bed, she laughed when she heard Christen’s giggle in response. Tobin knew exactly what she wanted as soon as she saw Christen lying there with her hair tussled, she wanted Christen. Not wanting to waste any time, Tobin took her t-shirt off, and stood in front of Christen in just her sports bra, and light grey jogging bottoms. Quickly pulling her hair into a low bun, Tobin stood with her hands on her hips, and a small smirk on her lips.

It had been established earlier on in their relationship that Tobin wearing her hair in a bun was a totally turn on for Christen. Well to be honest, Tobin in general was a turn on for Christen, she just oozed sex appeal, and her frat boy persona only fuelled Christen’s desires. There was something about the way Tobin carried herself that made Christen go weak at the knees, maybe it was the laid back attitude or maybe it was the way Tobin could pull off any style, from homeless frat boy to tomboy goddess, her girlfriend could honestly do it all. But for Christen, it was Tobin’s body most of all that sent her into a complete spin, every muscle, every mark or scar was so fascinating to Christen, and she loved exploring her girlfriend.

Away with her thoughts Christen missed Tobin taking off her sports bra and joggers. Now standing in front of Christen in only her Calvin Klein boxers, Tobin coughed lightly to gain her girlfriend’s attention. Upon hearing Tobin cough, Christen looked instantly into Tobin’s eyes, noticing the smirk that played on her lips, she finally moved her eyes towards Tobin’s bare chest, and gasped in shock when she saw Tobin’s nipples erect and begging for attention. Slowly making her way down from Tobin’s chest, she couldn’t help but lick her lips at the sight of her girlfriend in just her boxers.

“Baby, you look so good” Christen said with a hitch in her voice, her eyes never really leaving Tobin’s bare chest.

“Do you like what you see?” Tobin asked with her signature smirk. Christen could only nod in response. Knowing this was the only response she’d get out of her girlfriend at this moment in time, Tobin felt her usual sense of dominance wash over her, and she also knew that Christen loved when Tobin would take control during their love making.

“I want you to undress for me….slowly” Tobin demanded with a husk to her voice. Christen swallowed loudly, this side to Tobin could get Christen to do anything. This was the side of Tobin that only Christen got to see, this dominant and asserted women in front of her was making Christen so wet, without even touching her. Not wanting to keep Tobin waiting any longer, Christen slowly began taking off her clothes, starting with her t-shirt and bra, and finally leaving herself in just her lacy pants. Watching her girlfriend carefully with every bit of clothing she took off, Christen couldn’t help but love the reaction she was getting from the older girl. Tobin’s eyes seemed to darken, and her breath became heavier with every item of clothing Christen threw her way.

Tobin couldn’t hold on any longer, crawling on her knees to meet Christen in the centre of the bed, Tobin reached out to brush away the stray of hair that was currently hanging on the side of Christen’s face. Taking in once again the beauty that was her girlfriend, Tobin began to lightly kiss down Christen’s neck, stopping to lightly suck on her collarbones, paying particular attention to the left side of Christen’s neck, just below her ear. Tobin whispered softly “I’ve been waiting to fuck you all day, can I?” Christen moaned loudly, god this women was so unbelievable sexy, that literally no one would ever believe that Tobin Heath could melt Christen Press into a puddle, but she could and honestly Christen was just about ready to give herself whole heartily to the women kneeling above her.

“Yes, please Tobin” Christen begged. Honestly Christen needed the release, between Tobin’s teasing in the taxi ride to the hotel, and the sexual frustration of not being able to touch her girlfriend for the past two weeks was weighing heavily on Christen. Plus the fact her girlfriend was so sexually appealing to her right now, she needed to be touched and fast. “Toby, please touch me” Christen pleaded, she was never usually one too, but tonight she needed it and she knew Tobin did too.

Tobin breathed in slowly through her nose; this submissive side of Christen was a side that only ever came out, once in a while. Her girlfriend was dominant, both on and off the pitch. However, believe what you like, but Tobin was the dominant one in the bedroom, this was the only place Christen allowed herself to relax, and be fully taken care of, and to be honest, Tobin wouldn’t have it any other way. Not wanting to keep her girlfriend waiting any longer, Tobin slowly kissed down Christen’s torso, biting softly as she made her way down to the lining of Christen’s pants. Listening to every moan or whimper her girlfriend made, Tobin slowly pulled Christen’s pants off, leaving the tanned girl lying completely naked, the contrast of her skin on the white sheets was making her look angel like, and the smell that was oozing from her most sensitive part, had Tobin salivating to taste.

Unable to hold back any longer, Tobin situated herself between the opening of Christen’s legs, settling herself on her stomach, Tobin lightly kissed the inner parts of Christen’s thighs, biting softly at the skin just next to Christen’s pussy. Looking up through hooded eyes to meet Christen’s, Tobin smirked slightly, taking a long stroke with her tongue; she tasted Christen for the first time in weeks, both of them moaning in satisfaction.

“God, I’ve missed this” Tobin said before continuing her assault on Christen’s clit. Sucking and licking at the tiny bud, eliciting the loudest moans from her girlfriend, Tobin couldn’t help but be proud of herself, she was making Christen moan like a crazy women, she was making her girlfriend feel this good, these thoughts only fuelled Tobin more, now having slowly entered two fingers into Christen, Tobin was bringing her girlfriend to the closest high she’s had in a while. The feeling of Christen tightening on her fingers was an indication to Tobin that Christen was close to her climax, wanting her girlfriend to cum, Tobin slightly curled her fingers inside of Christen, and sped up her strokes on Christen’s clit.

“oh fuck, Tobin. Right there….yes yes….oh my god” Christen all but screamed. Tobin could feel Christen’s cum on her fingers; slowly pulling them out, Tobin brought them to her mouth and sucked loudly, moaning at the taste of her girlfriend. “You taste so fucking good” Tobin said, while bending down slightly to kiss Christen on the lips. Before she could pull away, Christen wrapped her arms around Tobin’s neck, pulling her in deeper and entering her tongue into Tobin’s mouth, both of them moaning when their tongues connected. Christen pulled away slightly, to see Tobin looking at her with hooded eyes, Christen knew Tobin was turned on, and she knew just what to do to fix that.

“Baby, lie down for me” Christen pleaded with a smirk, laughing quietly at how fast Tobin lay down.

Tobin should have been embarrassed at how fast she lay down next to Christen, but honestly in this moment she couldn’t care less. She needed a release, and she needed to feel Christen’s fingers, tongue or whatever inside of her, because she was so sexually riled up that Christen could breathe on her clit and she’d climax. Obviously Tobin hoped that she’d be able to hold out a little longer than that, but at this rate it wasn’t looking likely. Seeing Christen kneeling between her legs was enough for Tobin to squirm in want, honestly her girlfriend was so sexy, and she’s pretty sure that Christen doesn’t know just how much she affects Tobin.

Growing impatient, Tobin put her hand slowly down her pants, gasping at how wet she was, moaning ever so slightly at the feel of her finger slowly massaging circles on her clit. Tobin looked up into wild eyes, Christen was even more turned on than she’d ever been before, in the 4 years they’d been together, Tobin had never began masturbating in front of Christen, the sight alone was enough for Christen to lose her shit. God, her girlfriend was a total stud, but Christen wanted to feel Tobin for herself, finding herself getting a little jealous of Tobin’s fingers, Christen grabbed hold of the hand that was currently down Tobin’s pants, which caused Tobin’s eyes to shoot open.

“I want to feel you and only I’m allowed too Tobin” Christen said, challenging the Christen which is seen on the pitch, rather than the one Tobin is used too. Tobin’s eyes widen at the dominant tone Christen used, she was normally submissive in bed, well she’d still order Tobin about but Tobin knew her girlfriend usually liked for her to be in charge. So this side of Christen only comes out once in a while, and it was Tobin’s favourite surprise every time.

“You are so fucking sexy Chris” Tobin breathed out.

Christen smiled in response, this was honestly one of her favourite sides to Tobin. Because truth be told, this side of Tobin is the most truthful. This is the ‘in love Tobin’ as Ashlyn called it, this side of Tobin wasn’t worried about what people would say if she kissed Christen on the lips at the Gala event, this side of Tobin would cheer the loudest on the pitch if Christen scored. This side of Tobin would hold Christen if she missed a PK and this side of Tobin made Christen feel so much, with just a simple touch or a sentence.

Christen couldn’t hold back anymore, she needed to touch Tobin, just as much as Tobin needed to feel Christen inside of her. Wasting no time, Christen put her hand down the front of Tobin’s boxers, gasping at the feel of Tobin’s bare vagina, looking up at Tobin in surprise, her girl usually just had a neat landing strip, but she’d sure as hell switched it up. Going back to the task in hand, Christen used her fingers to spread open Tobin’s pussy lips, whimpering at the wetness that coated her fingers, she pulled her fingers out quickly, wanting to taste her girlfriend. Bringing her fingers to her mouth, she moaned loudly when she tasted Tobin. “I’m addicted to how you taste” Christen said, putting her hand back into Tobin’s pants to give her girlfriend the release she needed. Tobin couldn’t keep up with Christen, from fucking her pussy to sucking on her clit, Christen was quite literally everywhere, well it felt like that to Tobin.

An hour later, the girls were cuddled together under the lightweight sheets, both blissfully happy, they eventually let sleep overcome them.

 

Tobin woke up to a stream of sunlight reflecting onto her face, looking down at the tanned women who was currently drooling onto her bare chest, Tobin couldn’t help but laugh slightly, but she also couldn’t help but smile at her girlfriend. She’d only been in Mexico for 6 hours and Tobin already felt more relaxed than ever, but this was all to do with the girl lying on her chest. Christen could make Tobin feel lighter just by entering a room, actually she’s pretty sure, Christen could make anyone feel better just by smiling at them. Pulling herself from her cringe worthy thoughts, Tobin gently scraped a stray piece of hair from Christen’s face, once again smiling at how beautiful her girlfriend was. Tobin lightly shuffled down the bed, not wanting to disturb Christen, she slowly pulled the girl off of her, and Christen automatically curled into a ball facing Tobin. Turning herself so that she was now facing the sleeping girl, Tobin gently kissed Christen on the lips, pulling back slightly to see the crinkle in Christen nose. She did this every morning, well every morning they got to spend together at least. But, every morning Tobin would wake up and gently kiss whatever part of Christen she wanted. Everyone knows that Christen does her Yoga routine every morning, but what people don’t know is that Tobin will always wake up first, and wake Christen up second.

So Tobin spent the next 10 minutes trying desperately to get her lover up. It seems that their night of passion had worn Christen out, so much so she had pushed Tobin’s face away a few times. Deciding to leave her girlfriend to sleep, Tobin got up and pulled on her sports bra and joggers before making her way to the sliding doors which led onto the balcony. Standing outside on the balcony, Tobin took in the view of the beach which was over the road from their hotel complex. Already mentally planning the surfing/beach day she’d planned with all the boys, Tobin pulled out her phone to snap a few pictures of the view, uploading one onto her Instagram story, and replying to a few texts she’d received from her teammates, too engrossed with a video Sonnett had sent her of Sinclair’s dog humping Klings’ leg, Tobin didn’t hear the footsteps of her girlfriend.

Christen had woken up to an empty bed, and a breeze coming from the open doors of hers and Tobin’s room. Deciding to go see what her girlfriend was up to, Christen got out of the bed , and made her way to the sliding door, stopping only once to grab Tobin’s long t-shirt to cover her naked body, and her phone. She stepped onto the balcony and saw her girlfriend lounging on the sunbed, laughing at what sounded like someone being killed by a large cat. Smiling to herself, Christen made her way to stand behind Tobin’s sunbed, reaching her hands round to cover Tobin’s eyes, Christen said “guess who” with a giggle.

Tobin laughed in response, and grasped hold of one of Christen’s hands, pulling the girl so that she was facing in front of her, Tobin closed her eyes and said “well hopefully it’s my beautiful girlfriend, otherwise I’m in deep shit” laughing to herself when Christen lightly slapped her arm, Tobin opened her eyes, and quite literally had her breath taken away. There stood her girlfriend in just a t-shirt, which only just covered her ass, the messiness of Christen’s hair only added to the appeal, and let us not forget the way in which the sunlight made Christen’s eyes glimmer even more.

“Yup, definitely my beautiful girlfriend” Tobin said with a cheeky smile. Pulling Christen so that she was now sitting on her lap, Tobin puckered her lips up for a kiss.

Laughing loudly, Christen granted Tobin’s wish, pressing her lips onto Tobin’s, both sighing in contentment when their lips touched. Pulling away from the kiss, Christen looked at Tobin, “you seem happy this morning” Christen commented, and watching the way in which Tobin’s smile would make her eyes squint.

“I’m my happiest when I’m with you” Tobin said honestly, kissing Christen sweetly on the lips.

Christen couldn’t contain the burst of love and warmth that filled her whole body, leaning down so that her mouth was level with Tobin’s ear, she whispered “Take me back to bed Heath” biting softly on Tobin’s ear lobe, and moaning slightly when she her the growl that came from Tobin’s throat. Christen was surprised when suddenly Tobin picked her up and carried her back to their bedroom, giggling the whole way, it is safe to say that the couple didn’t leave their room for a further few hours, missing breakfast and several phone calls from their families, Christen and Tobin spent the first morning of their holiday wrapped up in each other.


	8. Lady Killer

A few days had past, and the girls and their families were 4 days deep into their vacation, having spent those days relaxing by the pool, getting massages at the spa and eating the delicious cuisine Mexico had to offer. Today was a day for the individual families to go out, Christen and Tobin opted to spend their day with the others family members. So Tobin went with the Press pack and Christen went with the Heath’s, she was more than excited to spend the day with Tobin’s nieces and nephews, who had quickly become her own. The little boys absolutely adored Christen, so much so that little Cruz refused to sleep in a room with his grandparents, kicking up a fuss about spending the evening with Tobin and Christen, which eventually led to the rest of the kids being sprawled out on the couples bed.

After breakfast, the families broke off into their groups and bid goodbye till the evening where they’d have dinner together, Christen and Tobin who hadn’t actually spent a day apart this trip so far, was apprehensive about leaving the other, after much persuasion from Cody and Cindy, both of the girls joined their groups for a day of fun. Christen and the Heath’s were going on a water cruise to a near island for the day, opting to spend it on the beach and topping up their tans, no doubt Christen and the boys would engage in a game of pick up football. As for Tobin and the Press pack, they were doing some local shopping, Tobin had one thing in mind though. She’d aske d Tyler and Channing the night before to help her pick out a ring for Christen today, Tobin had decided long before this trip that she wanted to propose to Christen before they went off for the 2019 Women’s World Cup, and with Tobin’s birthday being tomorrow, it would be the best birthday present yet.

“So, you’ve dragged me shopping when I could be sipping a beer on a beautiful boat, what gives?” Cody asked with a chuckle. This was probably the second ring shop they’d took him into, he knew what was happening, but wanted the clarification.

“Well, I’m looking for a ring for Christen….because maybe I want to propose to her” Tobin said in a mumble. Not looking up from her flip flops to meet Cody’s eyes.

“T, look at me” Cody said softly. The Press sisters were looking on in both amusement and admiration.

Tobin looked up to meet Cody’s eyes, relaxing slightly when she seen his smile.

“When you asked me and Stacy on Mo’s 30th birthday if you could marry her, what did we say?” Cody said with a large smile.

Tobin took a deep breath, and shot looks to both Channing and Tyler, who were both intrigued by what was said, but also surprised that Tobin had already asked their dad. But mostly, the girls were welling up of the thought of Tobin asking their late mom, her permission knowing that, that alone would mean more than anything to Christen.

“You said ‘ we couldn’t imagine our girl being with anyone else, and we wouldn’t want anyone else to be our future daughter” Tobin said with a slight sniffle, she was getting emotional over the thought of Stacy, and the day that she’d told Tobin to call her mom.

Tobin couldn’t hold it in any longer; the tears were definitely flowing now. Cody instantly wrapped Tobin up into a massive bear hug, knowing instantly why Tobin was crying, he too was getting emotional. Channing and Tyler both join in on the hug, now looking like a true pack, apart from the tears falling; this was what love and family felt like. Separating from each other, they all laughed when they came face to face.

“Let’s go find our girl the perfect ring” Cody said with a wink towards Tobin. Tobin just nodded, not yet trusting her own voice.

 

Back on the boat, Christen was currently sitting on the lower deck with Cindy and Perry, watching on as Cruz and Tucker were babbling to each other about the Sharks they were looking for. Cindy noticed the smile on Christen’s face towards the two boys, and couldn’t help but smile herself.

“One day, there’ll be a little Christen or Tobin hanging out with those boys” Cindy said with a light smile, catching Perry’s eye who was also smiling at how engrossed Christen was.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” Christen said, bringing her eyes from the little boys to focus on Cindy. Blushing ever so slightly when Cindy and Perry both laughed.

“I said, one day that’ll be yours and Tobes baby hanging out with the boys” Cindy smirked.

“Yeah, maybe” Christen said with a small smile, and a blush covering her cheeks. Honestly it was something she thought about all the time. Marrying and having a family with Tobin was everything she ever dreamed of, and she’d definitely go out to make sure those dreams come true..

Being pulled from her daydream by Tucker “Tee Tee Chris, come play pweeese” he said in the cutest voice possible, instantly melting the striker to a puddle.

“Just like his Aunt Toby” Perry said with a laugh. Christen nodded in response and said “Yeah, and I wonder why I’d do anything he asked” Christen said with a laugh, eliciting a laugh from the other Heath’s.

 

Later that day, the girls had reunited and were getting ready for dinner in their room. Christen had opted for a long black fitted dress, with black strappy flip flops. And Tobin who had yet to come out the bathroom, had decided on a different look all together, only a few times had she dressed up like this with Christen, and those few times definitely got her some action in the bedroom. Deciding on a crisp white shirt, that was open slightly at the collar, black slacks and some nice brown dress shoes. She opted to wearing her hair in a low, neat bun and wearing just some light makeup, she definitely defined the word ‘stud’ tonight. And she knew she’d get a reaction out of Christen, getting pulled out of her thoughts by a light knock on the bathroom door, Tobin puffed out a long breath; check over her appearance, before walking over to open the bathroom door.

Instantly, they were both floored, to Tobin, Christen looked so effortlessly beautiful, the light makeup was a perfect touch to such a classic look, and honestly it made Tobin want to the ‘do not disturb’ sign on the door for the night. Christen however was in a state of shock, her girlfriend looked absolutely incredible, and definitely pulled off the stem look. Christen was debating whether to tell their families they were sick, just so she couldn’t enjoy Tobin all to herself.

“You look absolutely incredible” Tobin said with a husk to her voice, giving Christen a once over again, she finally settle d on Christen’s bright green eyes.

“God Tobin, if our families weren’t waiting for us right now, I’d drag you to bed. You look so sexy, I don’t think I’m going to be able to control myself” Christen said, while moving closer to Tobin, slowly dragging her hand down Tobin’s chest towards the belt on pants. Tobin caught Christen’s hand before it could get any lower, the both of them incredibly turned on, pulling away slightly from Christen, Tobin pulled on Christen’s hand toward the bedroom door, pausing before opening it, and turning round to face her lover.

“I wanna go out tonight and show you off Press” Tobin said with a smirk.

Christen smiled back at Tobin and said “Lead the way baby”. Both of them looking forward to showing the other off for the night, they hardly ever got to dress up for each other, so this was perfect.

Upon entering the hotel restaurant, they heard a little voice shouting them from the corner of the room “Tee Tee’s, we hereeee” Cruz said with a giggle, both laughing and heading over to the table where their families were sitting. Tobin pulled out Christen’s chair for her, which ,made not only Christen but every other female swoon. As soon as Tobin sat down, Christen gave her a light kiss on the cheek, instantly getting lost in each other’s eyes, Christen only pulled away when she felt a little hand tapping on her shoulder. Turning to face her nephew, Christen couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of Cruz puckering his lips up for a kiss also. The rest of the family and Tobin looked on in amusement, watching as Christen placed a gentle kiss on Cruz’s lips.

“Better watch out T, Cruz is a lady killer” Scott said, which earned several laughs from the group, Christen included.

Tobin laughed too, while putting her arm around Christen’s shoulders, “no competition, right babe?” Tobin said with a wink in Christen’s direction.

“I don’t know honey, Cruz is cuter” Christen said while trying to keep a straight face. The look on Tobin’s face earned several laughs from everyone at the table, even little Cruz laughed.

“Tee Tee said I’m a stud like her” Cruz said while flexing his tiny arms. Katie looked at Tobin in horror, in complete shock that her little boy had been influence by her free spirited Aunt. 

“Really Tobs? Really?” Katie said in half amusement but also half annoyance.

“Dude, that was meant to be our secret” Tobin said, winking slightly at Cruz, which earned a laugh from the small kid.

Christen honestly wasn’t surprised, this was her Tobin, the carefree fun loving girl she’d fell in love with, well continues to fall in love with. “Are you really that surprised Kate?” Christen said with a laugh, “this is Tobin Heath we’re talking about” Christen added, kissing Tobin lightly on the cheek when the older girl tried to protest.

“Wouldn’t expect nothing less from our Toby” Cody said with a big laugh. Tobin put her thumbs up towards Cody and said “thanks dad, I appreciate the support” this earned several laughs from the others, Christen on the other hand was welling up, this was everything she’d ever wanted, her partner to get on with her family, she just wished her mom was here to see it too. Noticing that Tyler was looking at her with a weird expression, Christen shot a smile at her older sister, and mouthed “later”.

The rest of the meal went on in the same way, with Tobin being a brunt of everyone’s jokes, and Christen attempting to heal the wounded girl through kisses and quiet declarations of love. But most importantly, Tobin didn’t care about the jokes thrown her way, she was so glad to be surrounded by people who loved and cared for her, and each other.


	9. Birthday part 1

It was officially Tobin’s birthday. The families were currently in the hotel restaurant having breakfast together. The birthday girl however was still snoozing in bed, having been kept up all night by Christen, who wanted to be the first one to wish her girlfriend a happy birthday. Christen was woken up by the sound of her phone ringing, she answered it without checking who it was.

“Mo, where are you? We’re all waiting for the birthday girl” Tyler screeched down the phone. Pulling the phone away from her ear, to check the time, Christen’s eyes widen when she realised that they were in fact 20 minutes late to a breakfast she’d planned. Looking over at her sleeping girlfriend, Christen smiled to herself when she noticed the small hickeys which were just below Tobin’s ear.

“We’re just getting ready, the birthday girl slept in “Christen said with the chuckle, looking at Tobin again, she couldn’t help but brush away the hair that was covering Tobin’s eye. This caused Tobin to grown, and stretch quietly in the bed.

“Hurry up, they’re about to come up to the room” Tyler said with a laugh, before ending the call. Christen looked over at Tobin, who’s eyes were now open and a soft smile was playing on her lips.

“Good Morning birthday girl” Christen said, shuffling closer to the girl to give her a long kiss on the lips.

“Best birthday ever” Tobin said once Christen had pulled away, putting her arms around said girl, Tobin looked into her favourite pair of eyes, and smiled.

Christen laughed in response “your birthday hasn’t even started babe”.

“My birthday is every day with you” Tobin said with a cheeky grin.

“You’re so cheesy” Christen said with a laugh, smiling adorably at her girlfriend in front of her.

“But you love my cheesiness” Tobin said with a pout. Sliding her hand down to grasp onto Christen’s ass cheek, this earnt a squeal in surprise.

“Didn’t you get enough last night Heath” Christen said with a breathy laugh. Moaning ever so slightly when Tobin sucked on her earlobe.

“I never get enough of you” Tobin whispered into Christen’s ear, earning her a louder moan in response.

Pushing Tobin away slightly, Christen shook her head with a laugh. “Baby, we can’t we have to go meet our family for breakfast” Christen said.

“I don’t wanna go, I’d rather go down on you instead” Tobin said with a smirk. Christen moaned in response. Honestly Tobin was going to be the death of her, because she could melt Christen into a puddle.

“I want that too, but we’ve gotta go” Christen said, pushing Tobin away, and rolling out of the bed. Going over to the pile of clothes that she’d laid out for the morning, Christen began getting ready.

Tobin huffed in response, watching as her girlfriend covered her naked body with every item of clothing she could find. Honestly, Tobin was perfectly happy just lying here watching her girlfriend for the rest of the day, but she also knew her girlfriend, and knew that if she didn’t get up soon, she’d be in a whole heaps worth of trouble. Pulling herself up from the bed, she made her way over to the bathroom, not before slapping Christen on her ass, earning her a moan and a giggle in response.

About 20 minutes later the girls were dressed and making their way down to meet their family. Spotting them at the same table the dined at last night, Christen began walking over, but was stopped by Tobin who grabbed her hand and pulled her towards her.

“What’s up Tobes? Christen said with a smile.

Tobin ducked her head slightly, the shy side of her appearing for a split second. “I love you” she whispered.

Christen’s heart automatically filled with even more love than before, “I love you T” Christen whispered back, before planting a kiss on Tobin’s lips.

Turning back to walk towards their family, Christen laced her fingers with Tobin’s pulling the older girl with her. Reaching the table, Tobin was met with “happy birthdays” and you’re lates” from members of her family. Sitting down in the vacant seats, Tobin quickly engaged in conversation with her dad and Cody. Breakfast went on as normal, with Tobin being showered with love and warmth, they all decided to spend the day on the beach, the influence of Tobin of course, who wanted to spend her day Surfing and mostly watching Christen in the tight red bikini.

 

The group had been hanging out at the beach for the past few hours; Tobin was currently buried under a mountain of sand, thanks to the kids and their dads. Christen was lounging on the sunbed beside Tobin, half paying attention to what the girls around her were talking about, but mostly watching her girlfriend laughing and enjoying herself, Christen to was smiling with Tobin. Unbeknown to her, Tyler was currently recording the way Christen was looking at Tobin, figuring this would make a good engagement video for the pair.

Tobin looked up from her spot In the sand, and grinned at her girlfriend, both getting lost in the other’s eyes, they failed to notice Tucker coming over to them with a bucket full of sea water. Under the influence of his dad, Tucker chucked the bucket of water of his Aunt Tobin, half drowning Christen in the process.

“Got you Tee Tee’s” Tucker said with a giggle. Tobin and Christen laughed in response; however Tobin jumped up from her spot in the sand, and chased after her little nephew. Catching him quickly, she picked him up and spun him around, putting him into an almost superman pose, walking over to the group, still holding onto a giggling Tucker.

Placing the little boy on the sand, Tobin bent down in front of him. “Tucker you can’t throw water over pretty girls” Tobin said with a laugh, winking at the boy.

“But you not pweety Tee Tee” Tucker said with a giggle. Tobin mocked hurt, but laughed along with her little nephew.

“I know, but Tee Tee Chris is” Tobin said with a wink. The little boys eyes went wide, and he quickly looked over a Christen, who was watching the exchange with a bright smile. Tucker ran over to where his aunt was, and clambered onto the sunbed, pulling Christen into the biggest hug he could master.

“I sowrry Tee Tee Chris” Tucker said loudly in Christen’s ear. Christen looked over at Tobin who was smirking in Christen direction. Shooting a smug look herself, Christen winked at Tobin.

“Tuck, you don’t have to be sorry. It was fun. Maybe next time just get T, yeah?” Christen said with a laugh. Laughing even louder when a “hey” came from Tobin. Watching as Tobin made her way over to them, Christen moved her legs slightly to allow Tobin the space to sit down with her and Tucker.

“I don’t like all this ganging up on me Press” Tobin laughed lightly.

“Deal with it Heath” Christen said with a wink.

Tucker looked up at his two aunts, very confused as to why they were calling each other different names.

“Tee Tee’s you the Press-Heath’s, that what you said T” Tucker said, looking up at Tobin, who was staring at the boy wide eyed.

“Oh we’re the Press-Heath’s, huh babe?” Christen said with a soft smile in Tobin’s direction.

“He was asking me, so I told him the truth” Tobin replied with a wink.

“I like it Tobes, I like it a lot” Christen said, with a big smile in both Tobin and Tucker’s direction. The little boy in question had, had enough of the weird conversation his Aunts were having, choosing to go play with Cruz.

Once Tucker was out the way, Tobin scooted closer to Christen, pulling said girl on to her lap, Christen squealed in response.

“I can’t wait to be Mrs Press-Heath” Tobin said honestly, looking deeply into Christen’s eyes.

“Ditto baby, nothing I’ve wanted more” Christen replied, kissing Tobin sweetly on the lips.

“Best birthday ever Tobes?” Perry asked with a small smile in the girl’s direction.

Tobin didn’t stray her eyes away from Christen’s and answered “definitely” earning ‘awwws’ from pretty much everyone around her. Christen didn’t reply, she just kissed Tobin softy on the lips, and cuddled into the girl, wanting nothing more than to be on her own with the lanky midfielder.


	10. Birthday part 2

It was later that evening, and having spent the whole day at the beach, Christen and Tobin were exhausted. Currently sprawled out on their hotel bed, Tobin was lightly brushing her fingers through Christen’s hair, while Christen was lightly tracing Tobin’s abs, both of them content, and relaxed.

“Can we stay like this forever?” Christen asked while looking up from her spot on her girlfriend’s chest.

“Forever isn’t even enough for me” Tobin said truthfully, she’d been feeling like this for a while, she was so in love with Christen that even a lifetime together didn’t seem long enough.

Christen smiled brightly at the girl, “a lifetime in both worlds then?” Christen suggested, sitting up from her lying down position and crossing her legs.

“A lifetime with you in both worlds sounds perfect” Tobin responded, her to sitting into a crossed legged position in front of Christen. She instantly reached for Christen’s hands, already missing the contact. “Thank you for making this birthday the best one yet” Tobin added.

“Well considering I missed your 30th, but I had arranged all your surprises for when we’re alone in a few days. Is that okay?” Christen said, a little insecurely.

Tobin smiled at her girlfriend, and nodded, “Alone time with you sounds amazing right now, I’m excited for it” Tobin replied.

Christen let out a little puff of air, she’d been so worried that Tobin had thought she didn’t get her anything for her birthday, but Christen had a few surprises for tonight up her sleeve.

“We best get ready Honey, your birthday dinner is soon” Christen said with a smile in Tobin direction.

“Ah yes, my bestest girl in the whole wide world has planned a beach view dinner for me, aren’t I lucky” Tobin said with a wink.

“The luckiest” Christen responded. Not waiting for Tobin to reply, she got up to start getting ready for the night. Having already picked out a white/off crème looking long dress, with golden sandals. She decided to put her hair up in a high slick back bun, opting for minimal makeup and only her promise ring from Tobin on her left hand. Christen was ready way before Tobin for once.

In the bathroom Tobin was going over for speech for what seemed like 100 times already, tonight was the night she had decided to propose to Christen. She couldn’t wait anymore, Tobin had originally planned to propose to Christen at their spot on a beach back in LA, but the more she was around Christen this week, the more Tobin decided that this was the best time for it. Having dressed quickly, in a black grandad collar shirt, with denim shorts and her trusty flip flops. Tobin was ready to go too. Leaving her hair down and curly, she reached for her aviator glasses, and the ring box which was sitting on the bathroom counter.

Stepping out the bathroom, Tobin couldn’t help but gasp at the sight in front of her. On the balcony stood her girlfriend, the sun setting behind her, the light streaming onto her tanned skin. Tobin was in awe, her girlfriend looked so effortlessly beautiful, that Tobin had to stop herself from proposing then and there. Stepping out onto the balcony, Tobin whispered “wow”.

Christen looked up a Tobin through her long lashes, also appreciating the view in front of her. Tobin looked stunning, though some may say it’s a simple look, to Christen it did things no one could ever imagine. The smile that Tobin was sporting was making Christen weak at the knees.

“Damn, I’m going to have the best date out there tonight” Tobin said once she’d made her way closer to Christen. Grabbing one of Christen’s hands, Tobin pulled it towards her mouth, dropping a quick kiss onto the top of Christen’s hand; Tobin spun the girl around, admiring the way Christen’s head would throw back into a laugh, and the way her jaw line seemed to hit every angle of the sun.

“God you’re beautiful” Tobin whispered again. Bringing Christen closer to kiss her on the lips.

“Baby, stop” Christen said, ducking her head slightly to hide her blush. “You look amazing Toby, you pull this off so well” Christen added, tugging lightly on the collar-less shirt.

“Shall we go to dinner my love?” Tobin asked the younger girl.

“Lead the way baby” Christen smirked, enjoying the feel of Tobin’s hand in hers, but also loving when Tobin takes control. Everyone thinks Christen where’s the pants in the relationship, and they’d be right, but what most people don’t know is that Tobin is confidently dominant, and is a true gentlewomen. Christen can’t remember the last time she paid for a date, or the last time her door wasn’t open for her. Better yet, Christen can’t remember the last time she walked near the road while walking with Tobin, the older girl always pulling Christen to the side and swapping places. When Christen told her Gran this, she said that Tobin was willing to offer herself for harm, or at the worst end, death to protect her. And ever since that moment, her Gran and Tobin had become thick as thieves.

Once the girls reached the entrance to the beach, Tobin began growing increasingly nervous, her palms becoming sweaty which Christen noticed.

“You okay Tobes?” Christen said quietly as they got closer to the long table their family was currently occupying.

Tobin looked into Christen’s eyes and said “never better”, before kissing Christen on the lips, Christen deepening the kiss enough to earn a loud moan from Tobin. Smirking ever so slightly to herself, Christen disconnected their hands, and walked alone towards their family. Tobin stood for a moment, watching her girlfriend and hopefully soon to be fiancé walking away from her. Standing in her own little world, Tobin came back down when Cruz shouted “Tee Tee, Dinner time”, Tobin made her way over to the table, and sitting in the seat next to Christen, who instantly put her hand on Tobin’s thigh, and Tobin winked at the petite girl in response.

Dinner was lovely, the drinks were flowing and all her family was having a good time, however Tobin had something to do before her birthday was over, and she’d been plucking up the courage to do it for a few minutes. Looking up into the eyes of Cody Press, who gave Tobin a wink, and a small thumbs up. Tobin nodded to herself and Cody, and reached for her glass and a knife. Standing from her seat, Tobin clinked on her glass to gain the attention of the rest of her dinner party. All of whom stopped their conversations to look over at the nervous brunette.

Clearing her throat, Tobin looked down into the eyes of the woman she loved most. Extending her hand towards Christen, she pulled the girl from her seat also, majority of the table had already caught on to what was happening, apart from Christen that is. ,moving so that her and Christen were slightly away from the table, making sure there was enough room for her to kneel, Tobin began her speech.

“So, I’m definitely not one for public speaking, especially when it comes to talking about how I feel. But you make me confident, and you deserve for everyone to hear just how special you are, and just how much you’ve impacted me in the 4 years we’ve been together. Christen, I love you. I know I say this a lot but I truly mean it, you’re my bestfriend, my soulmate, my lover and my life partner, and I honestly couldn’t imagine doing life without you Press” Tobin paused slightly to take in a deep breath. The rest of her audience laughing softly at the use of Christen’s last name.

“I’ve known for a while that I wanted to spend forever with you, last year after the final of the NWSL, I flew out to LA, without you knowing to visit mom and dad. With the sole purpose to ask them a very important question. You’ve always wondered when and why your mom and dad started to refer to me as their daughter, and why I started to call them mom and dad. And it was because I’d asked them if I could marry you, when I thought about this proposal I imagined mom being here with us. Well actually I imagined you in joggers and t-shirt, so I guess everything is different” this earned a few laughs from the table, and also from Christen herself, who had already began crying once Tobin spoke about he r late mom.

“Now, I still want Stacy to be a part of our proposal, of our wedding day, of our marriage. So when she gave me her engagement ring to propose to you with, I knew it was not worth buying you another, because this was the ring I wanted you to wear. So, I have one question to ask you….” Tobin took another deep breath, kneeling onto one knee, Tobin pulled out the ring box that contained Christen’s mom’s engagement ring. Christen began sobbing, Tobin had been so thoughtful in wanting to include her mom on this important day; she truly was so in love with this girl.

“Christen Annemarie Press; will you do me the greatest honour of becoming my wife?” Tobin said, before opening up the ring box and looking up towards the love of her life.


	11. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening of the proposal and morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe I haven’t updated in so long. It’s not my best chapter, but I’m trying to get back into this again. But as usual thank you all for the support on this story!!

“Christen Annemarie Press; will you do me the greatest honour of becoming my wife?” Tobin said, before opening up the ring box and looking up towards the love of her life.

“Yes, a million times yes” Christen said with a soft chuckle, the tears were still falling from her eyes, she watched as Tobin placed the ring on her finger, laughing as Tobin groaned as she stood up from her kneeling position.

Coming face to face with Christen, Tobin couldn’t help the wide smile spread across her face. “Hi” Tobin whispered.

“Hi Tobs” Christen whispered back chuckling at the bashful look on Tobin’s face.

“You said yes” Tobin whispered with a shy smile, tucking a piece of her ear behind her ear.

“I did honey, of course I would” Christen replied with a laugh. Her fiancé was the cutest thing in the world to Christen, and honestly the title of fiancé was so sexy too.

Tobin couldn’t contain her happiness any longer; she turned towards where their family were still stood watching and shouted “SHE SAID YES”. Grinning at the whoops, and clapping from their family members and other people on the beach. Tobin turned to face Christen again, wrapping her up into the biggest hug possible.

“I’m so happy Chris” Tobin said with a soft smile.

“Beyond happy baby” Christen replied. Placing her hands to the side of Tobin’s face and pulling the older girl into a deep kiss, both of them ignoring the cheering from the other people around, getting lost in their love bubble is what these girls do best. This bubble was short lived as Tyler and Perry eventually ran over to the pair and demanded to congratulate them.

“Oh my god! I’m so happy for you Chris” Tyler exclaimed, wiping her own tears from her eyes.

“She makes me the happiest girl in the world Ty” Christen replied, her to wiping the tears that were falling, unable to tear her eyes away from Tobin, who at this current moment in time was being attacked by her dad and brother Jeff.

“You know, when you two were just crushing on each other during the World Cup I knew, I just knew you’d end up together” Tyler said with a small chuckle. This caused Christen to turn her attention from Tobin to her sister.

“What do you mean? We were just friends” Christen said with a shy smile, obviously knowing that her and Tobin were way more than friends, the pair had actually decided to start seeing each other during the 2015 World Cup.

“Christen, babe. We all knew you and Tobs were more than just friends” Perry added, having overhead the conversation from where she was standing with Channing and Katie.  

“How? How did you know because I thought we were being very subtle about it” Christen said with a laugh, completely not bothered about being called out about hers and Tobin’s romance anymore.

“Baby, we definitely weren’t subtle. I mean I couldn’t stop staring at you during the celebrations, let alone your heart eyes to me when I was on the pitch” Tobin said with a laugh, wrapping her arms around Christen from behind, resting her chin lightly on the smaller girls shoulder, opting to press a quick kiss to Christen’s cheek.

“Well you’re too good not to look at” Christen said with a cheeky grin, turning in Tobin’s arms to face the older girl.

“Oh I know, what was it my messy hair or the megs that got you interested” Tobin replied with a laugh.

“Definitely the messy hair, but I’d say your smile comes before the megs, though they are a sight to see” Christen said chuckling when Tobin pretended to throw her hair over her shoulder.

Tobin as per usual got lost in watching Christen laugh, it was Tobin’s favourite sight to see, and honestly it just made her fall in love even more every single time. “I love you Christen, so much” Tobin suddenly declared, not paying attention to the people around her, focusing solely on her fiancé.

“I love you more Toby” Christen replied, standing lightly on her tip toes to kiss the older girl.

Detaching herself from Christen once the kiss had come to a natural end, Tobin focused her attention on her family in front of her. Still holding Christen close to her, Tobin said “Guys, let’s all go celebrate in the bar. Drinks on me” “or rather on us” she added, earning several cheers and a squeeze of the waist from Christen.  
   
Later that evening, after too many drinks consumed by the parents and the kids getting too tired, the individual families made their ways back to the hotel rooms. Upon arriving at theirs, Tobin stopped Christen and without warning picked her up bridal style, walking her into the room and placing her gently onto the bed with a deep kiss.

“Tobin, fuck” Christen exclaimed loving the feel of her fiancé placing kisses along her neck.

“You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to get you into bed” Tobin declared, while helping Christen with the taking off of her dress.

“Probably as long as I have. You don’t know how good you looked tonight T” Christen said in a breathy whisper overwhelmed by the feeling of Tobin just about everywhere.

“Let me make love to you?” Tobin asked stopping her attack on Christen’s neck and staring deeply into the younger girl’s eyes.

“Yes. Please Tobs” Christen exclaimed wanting to feel Tobin in every way possible.

“You look so beautiful right now. I love you like this, so ready and willing to submit yourself to me” Tobin husked out.

Christen could only moan in response, she loved when Tobin was the more dominant one in the bedroom, absolutely loving the fact that Tobin was willing to satisfy Christen in every way possible.

“I want you to be a loud as you want. I don’t care if we get noise complaints, I want to hear my fiancé tonight” Tobin said with a smirk loving the little whimpers that were coming out of Christen, and loving the fact that Christen wanted her just as she wanted Christen.

“Please Toby, please fuck me already” Christen pleaded unable to hold back any longer. Tobin’s touch had always done something to her, whether it set up the fire burning desire inside the pits of her stomach or calmed down the waves of anxiousness. Tobin was Christen’s anchor in every way. But right now, the fire that was burning inside was begging to be blown out, or maybe for lack of a better word, controlled. 

“Patience my love, I want to take my time with you” Tobin declared. Smiling to herself at the loud moan which was released from Christen’s throat. Deciding that she too couldn’t hold back from pleasing Christen any longer, Tobin lightly moved so that she was now kneeling between the opening of Christen’s legs. Starting from her right foot Tobin began kissing and licking her way up to the lining of Christen’s pussy. Blowing softly onto the sex in front of her, loving the sounds Christen was making, Tobin decided to step it up a notch. Slowly licking between the pussy lips in front of her, becoming automatically addicted to the taste and smell of her fiancé, moaning at how wet Christen was. 

“Oh my god, please Tobin” Christen pleaded. This was becoming too much for Christen, she needed release and the teasing Tobin was inflicting on her was too good but also was so not what she needed at this moment in time. 

Smirking to herself, Tobin increased the speed of her tongue, lapping up all the wetness and savouring every little drop of Christen’s juices. 

“That feels so fucking good” Christen moaned out. 

“I love how wet you get for me” Tobin blurted out. 

 

It was around 5:30 the next morning, and Christen was lying awake next to a sleeping but naked Tobin, after hours of love making and celebrating Tobin had finally let the excitement of the day consume her. Christen though was still buzzing from excitement, thus the inability to fall asleep too, instead she opted for scrolling through her social medias, replying to texts and managing the Re-Inc social media pages.  But in all honesty, she wanted to wake Tobin up to watch the sunrise together, something that the pair of them had always done when alone. Letting her thoughts consume her, she was alerted by the ringing of Tobin’s alarm, watching as it gradually woke Tobin up enough to turn it off.

Tobin had set the alarm for it to ring when the sun was rising, knowing that it was something Christen loved to watch. Shutting off her alarm, she turned back over to face her fiancé, smiling once she made eye contact with Christen.

“Good Morning Babe” Tobin said her voice still laced with sleep.

“Morning Honey, what are you doing up? And why did you set an alarm?” Christen said with a smile, her grin widening even more when Tobin pulled her into her arms.

Tobin briefly kissed the top of Christen’s head before replying “I set the alarm so we could watch the sunrise”.

Christen shot up quickly, a wide smile taking over her face “babe, yes yes yes. I really wanted to watch it with you but I didn’t want to wake you up” Christen declared, excitement breezing through her veins.

“Great minds Chris, great minds” Tobin said with a chuckle, she loved watching Christen when she was enthusiastic or excited about something. 

Christen could only nod in response, as she was already up out the bed, and putting on her dressing gown ready to watch this sunrise.

“Toby, hurry up” Christen said with an excited giggle, watching as Tobin slowly made her way out of the bed and over to wear her sleep pants and sport bra lay on the floor.

Tobin quickly got changed  and made her way over to where Christen was standing which was by the door of their balcony. Grasping onto Christen’s hand, Tobin pulled the younger girl onto the balcony and over to the spot which had become hers. This spot was where they both could watch the sunrise and sunset in all its glory. 

Standing behind Christen, Tobin wrapped her arms around the girl placing her chin onto her shoulder. Both of them content with just being together and spending time with each other, no matter what was going on around them. 

“I love this” Christen whispered with a content sigh. 

“And I love you” Tobin replied, lifting her head to connect her lips with Christen’s. With what would be an awkward kiss for most, was the most perfect one for them. Both of them sighing into the kiss and loving the feel of each other and the sun beaming onto their skin.


	12. Forever, then?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, it’s been so long since I updated. Let me know what you think.

1 month later…..

 

It was the day of the Semi- final match against England, and Christen had just been told by Jill that she was in the starting line-up, as Pinoe was out with a minor injury. Accepting the challenge gracefully, Christen walked away with her head held high, automatically heading for the room she knew Tobin was hiding out in. 

Knocking harshly on the door in front of her, Christen waited for her fiancé to open the door. And she didn’t have to wait long, because a sleepy looking Tobin answered the door in her ‘christen keeps it 100’ t-shirt and boxer shorts. Her bun was currently hanging loosely on her shoulder, and she was sporting her natural loving smile upon seeing that it was in fact her fiancé behind the door.

“Hey baby” Tobin husked, opening the door wider to allow Christen the room to come inside.

“Toby, I’m freaking out” Christen said as soon as the door closed, panic was written clearly on her face.

“What? Why?” Tobin responded, walking over to where her fiancé was standing, she opened her arms letting Christen fall head first into her chest, laughing at the way Christen was trying to speak while pressed against her breasts.

“Babe, I can’t even hear you, let alone understand you right now” Tobin said, laughing at the annoyed huff which escaped from her lips.

“I said, Jill has just told me I’m starting tonight with you and Alex” Christen said, with apprehension spread across her face.

“Oh my god baby! That’s amazing, I’m so fucking proud of you, you deserve this more than anyone” Tobin said with excitement, bouncing up and down with Christen still in her arms. Upon noticing that Christen wasn’t as happy as she should have been, she stopped and brought Christen’s chin up with her finger so that she could see her fiancé beautiful eyes.

“What’s wrong? Why are we not happy right now? We should be happy love” Tobin responded, quickly stealing a kiss from Christen’s lips.

A smile formed on Christen’s face, she loved this woman so much. The fact that her Tobin was asking why ‘they’ aren’t happy, not why she wasn’t, brought so much emotion to Christen.

“I love you so much” Christen declared, a tear running down her cheek, she truly was so in love.

“I love you more Chris, but what’s wrong? We should be celebrating you right now” Tobin responded.

Taking a deep breath, and looking into the eyes she loved the most before answering, Christen said “I’m scared Toby. I’ve worked so hard for this moment, but now that it is here I’m petrified. What happens if I let the team down, and we don’t make it to the final? I can’t have a repeat of the Olympics again Tobin, I can’t”

“Baby, come here” Tobin said, tears forming in her own eyes. “Christen, you are one of the best forwards I have ever met. Your speed and control with the ball is something I love watching. Your knowledge of the game and how you want to change the game is inspiring and you continue to inspire me and make me so fucking proud every single day. You are amazing Christen Press, and I wake up every day so grateful that I not only get to share the field with you, but a life with you too” Tobin confessed, she was taken aback by the kiss that Christen planted on her lips.

“How do you always know what to say to me?” Christen asked with wonder.

“I’m just being honest babe, you are out of this world and we are all so lucky that you decided to share your talent with us. I’m so lucky” Tobin said before kissing Christen on the lips, both loosing themselves in the warmth of each other.

“I can do this. Thank you for always believing in me T” Christen said with a big smile.

“I believed in you during your first cap, and now I believe that you’ll get us through to the final” Tobin said with a smile to match Christen’s. “And you know what Chris, you’re going to score for her” Tobin added with a small smile, kissing Christen lightly on the forehead.

Christen nodded “For her”.

 

“It is the 10th minute in this semi-final match and Christen Press has just scored a blinding header at the near post. The USA lead 1-0”.

Christen didn’t even think about running to the bench to celebrate, there were just two people she wanted to thank in that moment. Lifting her arms up to the sky, and quietly saying “For you mom” before Linsey came over and pulled her into a crushing hug. Through all the celebrating there was one person she was waiting for, and here she was running towards her with the biggest smile and her arms opened wide.

Tobin came crashing into Christen’s arms, burying her face into the side of Christen’s neck. She kissed her lightly on the neck and whispered “I’m so fucking proud of you and so is mom”. Christen nodded lightly before pulling out of the hug, and turned slightly to face Tobin who said “Got it”. That moment was what she’d been working towards, scoring the first goal in a crucial semi-final match was indescribable, but scoring for her mom was one of the best feelings Christen will ever have.

 

After all the celebrations had died down, and the singing of ‘Happy Birthdays’ had finished. Christen was sitting on the bench to gather her thoughts and regain calmness inside herself. Closing her eyes and taking several deep breaths, Christen felt her body begin to relax for the first time since this morning, not bothering to open her eyes when she felt someone sit down next to her, Christen continued her simple meditation. What she couldn’t ignore was the hand that was now clasping hers, opening her eyes she was instantly met with the soulful brown eyes she’d fallen in love with.

 

“You ready to go my love” Tobin asked in a whisper. Christen smiled instantly, no amount of meditation could make her feel as calm as she does with Tobin. Christen has always maintained that Tobin is her anchor, that she brings her back down to earth with just a simple touch.

“I’m ready” Christen responded. Grabbing her small travel bag and the cool bottle of water, she stood from her position on the bench. Looking at Tobin, she puckered her lips, which of course Tobin graciously gave her a kiss.

Walking out of the locker room hand in hand, for the first time neither Christen nor Tobin were concerned with who saw them. They felt content and were blissfully happy in their own little bubble, but all good bubbles break eventually because Alyssa came bounding over to the pair, pulling them both into a mini group hug. The media intern for the USWNT was lurking in the background and asked the trio if they didn’t mind giving a message to the fans. As gracious as ever, Tobin, Christen and Alyssa agreed, and it had kind of been decided already that Christen would be the spokesperson.

“We love you guys” Christen started, Tobin was not able to take her eyes off her fiancé for a second, she smiled largely and return to facing where the camera was currently situated. “Thanks for the support” Christen laughed loudly and added “Go USA” before breaking out into a huge grin. The intern thanked them, and Christen reached straight away for Tobin’s hand, walking past some of the media outlets, they still remained close, with Christen sparking up a conversation with Alyssa.

 

On the coach back to the hotel, Christen and Tobin’s phones were flooding with text from friends and family members, some of whom were in the stands and other who were back home in America. The Press-Heath group chat was going insane with over 50 notifications of everyone congratulating Christen on her first World Cup goal to teasing Tobin about her reaction to the goal.

“Babe, what are they going on about?” Christen said after she’d read all the texts about Tobin’s reaction to her goal.

“Oh ermmm….”Tobin started only to be interrupted by Sonnett.

“Pressy, have you seen her reaction yet?” Emily Sonnett said with a laugh.

“No, I’m still waiting to find out what this reaction is” Christen said, before turning back to face her fiancé, who was blushing under her gaze.

Once again before Tobin could even open her mouth, Pinoe was shoving her phone in front of Christen’s face.

Christen took hold of Pinoe’s phone and replayed the goal, and celebrations over and over again. Her eyes beginning to water at the reaction of her fiancé, handing the phone back to Megan, Christen turned and launched herself at Tobin.

“I love you so fucking much Tobin Heath” Christen declared, sitting on Tobin’s lap, she pulled the older girl in for a slow kiss, both of them ignoring the cheers that were going on around them.

The kiss ended naturally, and all Tobin could do was flash a dopey smile at the gorgeous girl in her lap. “I love you Chris, and I’m so proud of you” Tobin said.

“Do you think mom would be proud?” Christen asked in a small voice.

“It’s not a case of would she be Chris, she is proud of you, she always have been and always will be” Tobin responded with a small smile.

“I’ve never been more thankful of having you in my life T” Christen said.

“I’m here for however long you want me” Tobin replied with a cheeky smile.

“Forever, then?” Christen said.

“Forever, my love” Tobin replied, before allowing Christen to stay sitting on her lap. Christen snuggled into the warmth that was Tobin, and softly fell to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I carry this on? or not?


End file.
